The Black Rose and Her Captain
by Pirate Princess Luthein
Summary: Captain Andria Hawthorne has just lost her ship, The Black Rose. She has been saved from rotting in the middle of the ocean by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Andria's having trouble coping. How will their past come back to haunt them? M for lemons
1. Loss of a Loved One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the ****Caribbean****, as much as I would love to. ****J**** I do, however, own my ship and my crew and my captain. So, no stealing! I hope you enjoy this, it's my first fic. **

Chapter One - Loss of a Loved One

A tremor shook through the entire cabin. Another direct hit. Traversten had been firing all night, yet the _Rose _ran out of cannon balls and powder far too long ago. If the ship didn't pull away soon and quickly she would be down for the count. It was the middle of the night, a storm was sweeping through the ocean with rain pouring onto the deck, only adding insult to injury. The smell of gunpowder lingered in the air.

_I cannot ruin another ship, _thought Andria, _this would be the third one. _

"On deck all hands! I want this ship out of here!" She called as she ran out from the Captain's quarters.

_The Black Rose_ flew up her white flag as the Jolly Roger came furling down - a sign of truce. Pirates in these waters had been fighting ever since things got sticky with the navy. They had begun to fight against their own kind, stealing each other's booty, getting rid of the faster ships. It was horrible; Andria couldn't remember the last time her fellow captains had been on the hunt - _after her. _

So what if Andria Hawthorne was the best female pirate captain in the Caribbean? They didn't care. She had finally gotten her baby back and was on the hit list again. No one dared touch her with those other stingy little boats she had to use while _The Black Rose_ was being slowly reconstructed

This was all damn Jack Sparrow's fault. He was the one that was wanted all over and ended up getting her in trouble with the law too. She had always made an effort to be a respectable person on land, pirate by sea, with the exception of Tortuga. And to think she once loved the crazy, half-drunken man.

As this woman sat in her cabin she fingered the black pearl and abalone pendant around her neck carefully. She was in her late-twenties now, but had lived most of her life on the sea. Her slender figure was perfectly silhouetted with a burgundy brochette vest over a small crème cotton shirt with tight black sailor pants and fold-over leather boots. Her tricorn hat sat on the desk, this action made her look about two inches shorter, making her 5' 5". The shoulder-length, curly, auburn hair fell messily down and was held away from her face with a black scarf adorned with a few trinkets.

In addition to all of that, her pale skin was interrupted around her eyes with a bit of kohl to accentuate the hazel eyes that darkened whenever she was mad. Now these eyes focused through her window on nothing in particular. The hazel was less intense than normal, as if they were slowly fading away with the past.

Breaking her away from the thoughts and memories clouding her eyes, a knock came at the door. "She's taken on too much water cap'n," said a crewman named Nicolas feverishly.

"There's got to be some way to save 'er, I can't lose my baby," sulked Andria.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's nothing we can do."

"Then get my crew into the longboats, we'll figure a way to get out then." she replied, not wanting to count on what was to come in the days ahead.

_The Black Rose _only had half a mast and fallen sails left for its namesake. Captain Hawthorne gathered what little possessions she felt necessary to keep: a compass adorned with rubies, a jewelry box with a few things from her mother, an extra dagger and a green dress that matched her eyes. All was stuffed into a leather sack and she headed to the main deck. She surveyed the mess; many of her crew was either dead or injured. The wood felt slimy under her feet but it smelt worse then it felt, like it hadn't been scrubbed for days, festering and rotting. This was result of the bloodshed and water pooling lifelessly on deck.

"Rosie, what am I going to do with you," the young captain whispered to her dying ship.

"Captain, we must leave now! Traversten is coming back!" called Nicolas from the last longboat near the ship.

"Alright, time to go then." She replied, caressing the edge of the ship as she passed to the rope ladder.

As the crew, of about ten or so remaining, floated away from _The Black Rose_, she sunk further and further into her dark, watery, grave. Cries of pain mixed with sorrow could be heard floating in the wind. The rain stopped abruptly, almost magically, as if mother nature knew this was all over, and there were no need for more dramatics.

"I'm sorry Captain Hawthorne, about your ship, I mean." sympathized Jonathan, another loyal crewmember.

"It's alright, I'll just get another one." said Andria with a face that contradicted her words.  
_Though not another like her, _she thought.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Long Lost Meeting

Chapter Two – Long Lost Meeting

"We've been rowing for days, Captain," complained Nicolas.

The left over crew had been rowing and rowing the longboats towards where Andria had expected there to be land. Because of lack of food and resources, many of those who were injured had perished by now.

_What am I going to do about getting more crew and a ship?_, wondered the lamenting captain, _all I have left are Nicolas and Jonathan._

Slowly each of them had been losing their strength; they could not row any longer unless they got some rest. Since there was little food and beverage, there were minimal rations to be given out. Both of the loyal crewman thought the captain was crazy. Creating a makeshift anchor, Jonathan dropped his invention over the side of the dinghy.

"This way we can get some rest before doing **more **rowing." He grumbled.

"You twos get some rest, I'll see what I can do about getting further or making some sort of signal for other ships sailing past," Announced the captain to her crew of two.

"The only problem with that is that there haven't **been **any other ships sailing past. Merchant or otherwise," said Nicolas with distaste. The dashing young man looked very tired. His brown tresses were tied back with a string and the tan he had was fading. It was difficult to keep pigment in one's skin if one was dehydrated.

"That is entirely beside the point. Just get some sleep," snapped back Andria.

As the three were bickering, a light fog rolled into the area. None of them noticed this and continued in the manner intended: the two men fell asleep and the woman was left to do the work.

Breaking off a piece of oar, Andria attached a rum-drenched roll of cloth to the end of it. _Now, the hard part is getting this to light on fire, _thought Andria. Using her pistol, she successfully made a torch to alert other ships traveling in the waters – not that they had seen any others since the end of their skirmish, and that was many days before. She firmly placed the torch in a hole near the front of the boat, inhailing the sweet smelling smoke from the backdraft. This was the first time that she noticed the fog.

"Whoa. There goes the more rowing idea. I suppose we just sit here and wait until something comes along." She said in awe of her white surroundings that had turned from light to so thick that she could barely see her own hands.

Several hours passed. Jon and Nicolas woke up wondering where all the fog had come from. Their captain told them that she hadn't the slightest clue why there was so much fog, but because of it she couldn't row anywhere else.

"So what exactly are we going to do then?" questioned Jon.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling trying to move through this fog would prove to be fruitless," replied Andria.

"Well, yes, but what are we going to do while we wait for something to magically show up and save us?"

"There's nothing we can do, unless you brought cards," said Andria, the sarcasm was dripping with each of her words.

"I didn't," he said as his face fell to the interest of his worn shoes.

"Then figure out a way to entertain yourself. It doesn't always have to be **MY **job does it?" she said with fire growing in her eyes. The irritation of no food was starting to get to her.

"No, I suppose not," conceded Jon.

"Then it's settled," smirked the captain.

As Andria sat there, she couldn't help but think of the man that got her into this mess in the first place.

_Stupid Jack, _she thought, _why does he have to get into so much trouble all the time? Oh, that's right, he's **Captain**_ _Jack Sparrow. That attitude of his always seems to get into some sort of sticky situation or another. But it was that attitude I fell for. _

She harkened back to when she first met him, not knowing she was slipping into a daydream.

-- FLASHBACK --

Her ship had been docked in Tortuga to do a bit of trading, as it were. The pirate town was quiet during these hours, everyone was too buzzed to do anything. Somehow the island was more inviting during this time, possibly because of the simplicity its aura had. It had only been a few years since she started pirating and she had just turned 25. However, this young woman had already established a name for herself and most knew not to mess with the girl.

Andria was sitting silently watching the sun come up – she woke up hours before, not being able to sleep because she felt uneasy, like something or someone was coming. Just as the top of the golden orb peaked above the horizon, the most gorgeous black ship pulled into the docks.

A dashing pirate adorned with an impressive tan and a weathered brown tricorner hat, red scarf, and dreadlocks with trinkets strewn in the mix bounded off the wooden plank from the very ship she was staring at. Andria walked up to him cautiously and asked, "Are you the captain of this ship?"

"Why, yes I am, darling," the man replied, kissing her hand, "and who might you be?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me your own name, I did ask first after all," she said as a smile played across her face.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, miss…?" he said, stressing the beginning of his title.

"_Captain _Andria Hawthorne. Might I say you have an amazingly beautiful ship," she quipped, also stressing the beginning, so as to not confuse the man, nor to be called 'miss'.

"The _Pearl_? Yeah, she's beautiful alright."

"I mean gorgeous. I thought my baby was the most beautiful, but now I know I was most certainly wrong," she sighed in astonishment.

"You mean that ship, over there?" Jack asked as he pointed in the direction of the _Rose_.

"Yeah, she's mine," the young captain said as she looked over in secretive disappointment.

"Well then, she's beautiful, just like her mother," he said in a low, sultry tone.

To this, Andria blushed profusely. No man had ever spoken to her like that before. Most men either called her captain because they worked with her or didn't try because she beat them at swordplay. By the time the conversation had gotten that far, Jack had his hand on her waist and their faces were inches away, his chocolate eyes burning into her emerald ones. Realizing this, Andria closed her eyes and pulled away, not seeing the almost hurt look on Jack's face. The spot on her waist felt like it was burning. She popped back into reality as Jack spoke to her.

"You alright? You look troubled," he asked, concern written on every line of his face.

"Yeah…I mean, yes, I'm okay. But, um, I have to get back to my ship," she said suddenly with urgency.

With that, she departed, but began to see the captain all over, wherever she went, he was there lurking in the shadows.

-- FIN --

"Cap'n?" spoke a voice through the haze, "Captain Hawthorne, are you awake?"

Andria had slumped over in her spot and her hat had fallen over her eyes. This made it easier for her to fall asleep during her daydreaming, not to mention the exhaustion that had overtaken her body.

"Huh? What?" she said sleepily as she sat up abruptly, making the boat rock back and forth in the water,andlooking around as if she did not know where it was. The hat was still over her eyes, making it more difficult to see.

"We spotted a ship near by, ma'am," said Jon.

Because the fog had slightly lifted while she was sleeping, more of their surroundings (not that there was much else but water) could be seen, including a ship off to their left. Andria righted her hat's positioned and looked in the direction her first mate was speaking of.

"It's the _Pearl_," she whispered.

"What was that?" asked Nicolas.

"Nothing. Wave the beacon, maybe they'll see us and take pity. Oh, and weigh anchor," commanded Andria.

"Aye, Captain."

An hour later, the ship with black sails pulled up close enough for Jack to call down to the longboat with three survivors.

"You sailors stranded?" he called down questioningly.

"Yes, unfortunately. My ship sunk and we found that there is nowhere else to row with this infernal fog in the way," called back Andria. She made delicate care not to show her face above the nose. She knew this pirate well and was not keen on having him recognize her yet.

"Well then, it would not be too much of a hindrance for you three to be aboard my ship till we make port. Do we have an accord?" Jack proposed, hope filling his thoughts.

"Agreed," Andria replied, her thoughts being filled with lost memory.

A rope ladder was thrown down for the three to climb up while Captain Hawthorne gathered her amenities and put out the beacon. She buttoned her vest up, making an effort to hide the pendant around her neck. She finally climbed up the rope only to find a hand clad with calluses and rings out for her to grasp.

**AN: REVIEW. It's good for you. Oh, and if there are some words that the spaces get deleted between them in the process, I'm sorry! It is entirely not my fault and I will try to fix them the best I can. **


	3. It's Been too Long, Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. I wish I owned Jack, though. ;) I do own Captain Hawthorne, she's my alter ego, I suppose. Haha. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three – It's Been too Long, Love

"Thank you…" she whispered, her voice trailing off. She reached for this man's hand, exposing a small heart tattoo on her left pinky knuckle.His touch still invited fireworks to travel up her skin.

Once on deck, she took her hand back and looked around. It was the same beautiful dark-wooded ship she fell in love with four years ago. She stood on the side, running her hand along the edge, facing the water. Jon and Nicolas recognized the distant look on their captain's face; they took this opportunity to introduce themselves to Jack. They did not, however, know of the connection between the two leaders, as both men had joined Andria's crew _after_ that whole fling happened.

"Captain, I'm Jonathan Bing, and I was first mate on our ship _The Black Rose_," he said proudly, shaking Jack's hand. Little did he know Jack was repressing a smirk threatening to appear on his face.

"Pleasure. And you?" Jack said, speaking to Nicolas.

"I'm Nicolas Hamilton, crewmate of the same ship. And that there is our captain," he said pointing at Andria.

"Is it now?" Jack said to no one in particular as he sauntered towards the young captain.

"Your crew told me you're the captain of the _Black Rose_ Andria, love," he whispered in her ear, pulling her from the horizon and her past.

She spun around so fast that he had to step back to avoid her hat from coming in contact with his nose.

"Captain Sparrow, I'd be much obliged if you just dropped my crew and I off at port and left it at that," she snapped with a tinge of pain in her voice.

She knew this reunion was not going to be easy for her as she resisted the urge to reach upfor her necklace. Andria turned her attention back to the sea and watched as the fog drifted away. Soon Jack had his arm firmly around her waist and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"What's in it for me, love?" he asked, peppering kisses on her neck. She smelt salty from the sea air, yet there was some other distinct perfume the girl had to her that drove him up the wall.

She stiffened and a small 'click-click' sound was heard. "You get to keep your pearls, Jack" she said, pressing the barrel to his pants.

He immediately pulled away and said, "Well, then, that's settled. I have nowhere else for you to stay, so you'll have to use my cabin."

"Very well, Captain, but wherever will you stay?" Andria asked, batting her eyes innocently and leaning against the rail.

_With you,_ he thought, trusting his better judgment to say it aloud. "Nothing of your concern," saying this instead.

Changing the subject, Andria asked, "Is there a place on this ship where I may wash some of my clothing?"

"Aye, uh, there's a tub in the captain's quarters."

"Thank you," she said, pushing past him and making him stare after her in bewilderment.

_What has that woman done to me?_ Jack thought as he strode back to the helm creating a heading toward a quick stop at Port Royal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andria made her way to Jack's cabin to clean up not only herself but her clothes and the dress she salvaged. On her way she told Nicolas and Jon to go ahead and get something to eat but also help the crew on the _Pearl _in any way they could. A hot bath had been sent up for her to use in addition to some soap.

"Thank God he makes attempts to get clean sometimes," she muttered to herself.

She stripped off her clothing and washed the dirt, grime, and grease off of her skin and out of her matted hair. She ran the soapover he right arm, making the rose drawn permanently on herarm appear clearer on her skin, in additionto the p-shaped scar she aquired so many years ago.After a few minutes of plain relaxing, she got out, dried her body off with a piece of cloth, and found a trunk with clothing in it.

_Jack won't mind,_ Andria thought as she pulled out a clean cotton shirt, breeches, and a navy blue vest from the box and put them on, binding herself and leaving a few buttons of the vest open. Soon after she brushed her soft curls out and loosely braided her hair. Then she began to scrub her own vest, shirt, and breeches to free the dirt and blood that had dried on it. Her own vest went from being a muddy brown back to its original burgandy color in a matter of minutes.

"I suppose this could use a good scrubbing too," she said pulling the green silk gown with all the other bits needed out from her bag.

"It matches your eyes."

Andria jumped in fright, her breath quickening as her heart began to beat faster. Slowly turning around, she found Jack in the doorway, watching her clean the corset.

"Jackass! Don't do that to me again!" she yelled, stopping the scrubbing efforts across the boning.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't resist," he said taking a few steps toward her and the tub. The corset was dropped in the water to be rinsed and pulled out with a flourish of cascading droplets.

Andria found she couldn't move after that. The man's eyes had captivated her, but in an instant she was able to tear away, mentally kicking herself. All the while she had moved on to a pair of bloomers and continued washing.

"I borrowed your clothes. As soon as mine are dry, I'll give them back," she told him turning her attentions away from Jack.

"How 'bout giving them back now?" He was so close she could smell the sweet musk of rum on his body and his clothes.

"No," she breathed while slowly standing up from the tub.

For a moment he stared at her lips and pushed a few loose strands of her hair that had stuck to her face away. He placed one hand on her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. It took at least a minute for Andria to realize what was going on while Jack's other hand found her waist. She pulled herself from his hold hastily.

"What do you think you are doing?" she huffed.

"I'm fairly sure that was a kiss, meaning I was kissing you," he said with a smirk, golden teeth shining.

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU CAN'T JUST COME WALTZING IN HERE AFTER FOUR YEARS AND EXPECT ME TO FALL AT YOUR FEET!" By this time, Andria was screaming but her voice was cracking, tears in her eyes, escaping down her cheeks.

Jack didn't know what to say, she was right but he didn't want to admit it. "I…uh…have to get back to my ship."

"That's always the way it is with you. Always have to get back to your ship," she spat at him. That hit a nerve with Jack, he stared at her with disbelief and pain written all over his face.

With that, he turned and left, leaving Andria to stare after him with wet bloomers in her hand. She knelt back down and moved onto another piece of her dress.

Silent tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the soapy water she was washing a chemise in.

_Bastard, _she thought, _you think you can get the best of me? You're wrong._ She looked at her reflection in the water and frowned. _Look at you, Andria, you're a mess._

Andria rinsed her face, finished cleaning her clothes, put her effects back on, and relined her eyes with kohl. A few minutes later, she appeared on deck with a load of wet clothing and began to hang it on the rigging. The air smelt fresh andreviving afterher recent ordeal, itfelttoher that it pushed away all the bad things. Half of the crew stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at the sight. There was a woman on the ship! Sure there was Ana Maria, but she wasn't like this girl, or so they thought.

"'Ello miss, may I be of service?" a grimy man said from behind her, caressing her arm.

"You know, I think I can handle myself," Andria smiled sweetly as she grabbed the man's hand in a vice, put it behind his back, and pressed a pistol to his neck.

"Yes ma'am," He choked.

"That's what I thought. Get back to work! ALL OF YOU!" she commanded, pushing the man away.

"You sure put 'im in his place," said a mulatto woman to the young captain as she walked up to where Andria was standing.

"Yes I did. Hello, Ana," cried Andria as Ana pulled her into a hug.

"You also have put that spell of yours on Jack again," Ana chuckled.

"I'm sorry to hear that, all I need is a ride somewhere so I can get another ship."

She looked over and saw the infamous pirate captain peering over, only to avert his eyes when he knew she could see and was watching him.

"Just watch yourself, alright? I have to get back to work, but you need to eat something!" Ana chided.

As Ana walked away, Andria's stomach lurched, telling her that it wanted to be fed and quickly. She stole a glance back over to the hull and saw Jack looking into the horizon. Then she made her way down to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, some bread, and a bottle of rum. After finishing up, she sat there thinking, relaxing. Soon her thoughts drifted to that kiss that left her lips stinging.

_Maybe this won't be as bad, even if I do hate that damned pirate_, she thought lazily closing her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on deck, Jack looked out at the setting sun.

"I should have asked who they were **before **they came on my ship," he muttered to no one specific.

_You would have let them on anyway, if anything with more enthusiasm, _he thought to himself.

"I suppose so," he said, talking to himself, "What am I going to do with you, love?"

**AN: Don't kill me please! Don't worry, they will get together, I just figured I had to explain their past first. I'm not done with that, but it's coming next! Review please, thanks!**


	4. The Truth of the Matter

**Disclaimer: To let you loyal readers know, I have tweaked the chapters a little bit because of some tips I have received. If you feel the need to, you can go back a re-read them (although I advise it, because some things are explained/in more detail). If you do not, enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and I don't own POTC. **

Chapter Four: The Truth of the Matter

Ana found Andria in the galley. The scene of the room had been perfectly set for how the woman was positioned: there was little light, only a few lanterns here and there. The apple core on the table was browned from oxygen exposure and several large glass bottles that had been once filled with liquid, empty. Andria was sitting, eyes closed, in one of the wooden chairs with her arms crossed over her chest, feet propped up exposing the worn soles of her boots. Her chin had peacefully rested itself on her chest, which was rising and falling gracefully. The raven-haired woman stopped in the doorway and watched this sight with a smile.

_She's finally letting herself slow down,_ thought Ana; _she can't really be comfortable that way, though, can she?_ Ana strode over to the chair and lightly jostled the sleeping figure.

"Andria… you should go to bed properly," she said quietly.

Captain Hawthorne awoke from her dreamless, rum induced slumber. Wiping her eyes of sleep, she stood up and stretched while asking, "Why would I want to go and use the same bed as that pompous old pirate?"

"Because it is an actual bed," replied Ana, crossing her strong arms across her chest. Andria was about ten feet from the advice-giving woman, but Ana could smell the rum on her breath and body from where she was standing.

"Fine. But only because I can barely… stay awake and already… feel the pain in my neck," she uttered between yawns. Slowly, she stumbled for the cabin, grabbing at the weathered, wooden walls every few feet. The swaying of the _Pearl _was exaggerated to ten times it usually was under the influence of at least five bottles of rum.

"'Night. Don't kill Jack in his sleep," said Ana, making sure Andria could open the door correctly.

"Ruin all my fun," pouted the drunken Andria. Smiling wryly, she opened the door finding Jack sleeping soundly. It looked, from her perspective, that he was wearing nothing under the thin sheet draped over his lower half. _He wouldn't, would he? _She wondered. She could see his two gunshot scars, in addition to a few others, including a chevron-shaped one she left him near his collar bone.

This woman crept slowly, as best she could, up to the edge of the bed and inched the sheet down, only to find the waistband of a pair of pants. Letting out a breath she did not know she was holding, she turned around to find something to sit on and rest the spinning in her head.

There was a wooden chair near the desk carved intricately and fit for royalty. She sat gingerly in the seat and removed the pistol hidden in her sash and the latter soon after. The belts holding her cutlass and other amenities on her person were sloppily thrown to the floor. By this time, her eyelids felt heavy but she had the energy to strip off her boots and stumble over to the bed, falling directly asleep next to Jack's figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the nextfour days, Jack and Andria played a game of cat and mouse. He would enter the crowded, steamy galley; she would say that she was going to eat on deck to get away from the smell of rum and sweat. She would eagerly go to help with the rigging, and Jack would have Gibbs give orders to the men and leave for below, most likely for more of his precious rum. This spectacle was a whimsical sight for those watching from the outside – everyone else. Some of the crew began to make bets on how long it would be before Captain Sparrow either threw the girl off the _Pearl _unceremoniously or they both gave into lust everyone saw in their eyes.

"I give it two more weeks," said the tall, blonde-haired man named Jonathan. As he said this he dropped a small leather pouch on the table with his large workman's hands. This man's appearance changed slightly from what the crew saw in the beginning of their journey together. The scar on his left cheek faded from a cherry red to dull pink, a goatee peppered with gray began to form itself on his chin.

"Naw, I say only a week," challenged Gibbs, thumping a slightly larger bag in the same place. An echoing and resounding "Aye!" traveled throughout the crew's dingyquarters. During the clamor, the only woman of the crew came and dropped the largest bag on the table.

"I give it three days," she said in a hushed tone laced with mirth. She turned on her heel, leaving the rest to stare after her in disbelief.

On deck, Ana found Andria once again staring at the sparkling big blue. A light wind was blowing her auburn hair around her face, making her look majestic. Every few minutes Andria would take a deep breath of the salt-scented air. She had a habit of doing that lately. _Troubled thoughts_, supposed Ana. Coughing in attempts to get Andria's attention, she decided to speak to her instead.

"Tell me, Captain Hawthorne, what exactly happened to **YOUR** ship?" Ana asked, the curiosity of this inquiry had been boggling her since her friend arrived.

Startled, Andria turned around; almost hitting her companion in the face (she'd been doing a lot of **that **lately also). "Oh! Well, it sunk, obviously," she replied, trying to avoid the subject she did not want to touch on.

"That's not quite what I meant," urged Ana, wanting to know more.

Andria sighed, she hadn't expected to explain this, but her stay had so far lasted longer than anticipated, and Ana **was **a friend.

"Well, have you heard about the 'war' going on amongst the local pirates?" asked Andria.

"Aye, I've heard most aren't even going after merchants anymore. Some leaving no survivors," lamented Ana.

"That's right. That's what happened with my ship. Well, not exactly, because I'm here," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "But there was ANOTHER battle after my Rosie. Traversten attacked – wanting both me and me ship dead, in a matter of speaking." Her gaze began to look distant again, almost as if in the heat her eyes had glazed over.

"Why go to all that trouble?" asked Ana, trying to decipher all this information with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm not rightly sure. What I do think is that it has something to do with being the best female pirate captain around," Andria delicately placed 'female' into her explanation, hoping Ana would leave it at that, but it turned out to be false hope.

"What does that have to do with him, or even the rest of them? You said **female **after all," she asked, digging even deeper.

"Because I also happen to be better than them; turns out the only pirate better than me is …" Andria trailed off, touching the necklace.

"Jack," finished Ana in a whisper.

"Yes. So there you have it. I have to go lie down now," Andria said with a pained look as she dashed off down the stairs, leaving Ana on the deck alone, only the wind whipping her hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andria barely made it to the bed without bursting with emotion. Why had this been so hard for her? Because she was discussing the two things she loved but couldn't have. It was all matters of the heart.

_I can't go back there_, she thought, once again rubbing the dark stone around her neck.

**AN: Jack wasn't around during all of this, if you wanted to know. As I said they were avoiding each other, meaning he was not present at the time of Ana and Andria's little talk. Oh, and in case you were also wondering why it is taking so long to get toPort Royal, they werepretty far away from it when Jackpicked Andria up in the ocean.More Jack and Andria to come soon! Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	5. Take it all Away

**Disclaimer: I hope that this chapter isn't too cheesy/whatever for you all. Take into consideration that I do mention the amount of time it has taken to get to this point at the end. Thank you, that is all. Oh! And, I do not own POTC and only claim Andria and her crew as my own, and the ship. One more thing: the beginning of this is a dream. **

Chapter Five: Take it all Away

"_You'll never get your ship back; you'll never be a decent pirate!" Traversten spat at a hunched over figure on the grimy floor. The room was dark and dank. Only a few candles were illuminated to see what was needed and a large window presented itself at the back of the room. Traversten slapped the girl hard across the face again, her red hair rushing to the side._

"_Why are you doing this!" she cried in desperation._

"_Because I deserve to be the BEST! C'mere lass, I want ya ta see this," he commanded with malice. Andria whimpered, unable to get up from the floor because of the bindings around her wrists. "I said c'mere!" he grabbed her by the hair and pulled the woman up to a standing position. Out the window, she could see the _Pearl _in the distance, slowly sinking, though there were no bodies attempting to swim away._

"_What have you done with the crew?" she asked in a feeble voice, fearing the answer. Her strength was slowly dwindling; the cuts on her arms were seeping blood, creating small rivers down her skin._

"_All were locked in the brig, 'cpet for one that we have 'saved' as it were," Traversten laughed at her expression. Andria knew she was NOT going to like what was coming next. The hostage was taken to the main deck, only to be presented with Jack kneeling on the cracked and weathered wood. A thick rain was coming down in sheets; her thin clothes were immediately soaked through and she could barely see the scene unfolding before her._

"_Jack," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek, unrecognizable amidst the raindrops._

"_We saved the last for you, lass," said Traversten. With that, a sword was thrust into Jack's chest and pulled back out just as quickly…_

Jack woke with a start. He could hear noises coming from **her **side of the bed. She was whimpering and crying out loud, as if being tortured. He inched closer to her body only to find her face contorted into a pained look. Sweat was collecting on her body, causing her silk nightgown to stick to her skin. She was shifting back and forth in place, tossing and turning. For a moment Jack panicked, staring wide-eyed at the girl. To stop the young woman from hurting herself by the thrashing she started, he enveloped her into his strong arms.

"Shh…" he cooed, like one would to a crying child, "S'alright, Jack's got you. Wake up, love." He began to rock her back and forth, trying to calm her down. Andria stopped visibly shaking and her breathing slowed back to normal. Her eyes shot open in shock; just a moment ago the man comforting her had been killed.

"Jack?" she asked into his chest.

"Yes, love? Ye were having a nightmare," he said in a calming tone. Andria began to shake again, this time from tears rolling down her cheeks; she was sobbing. "Darling, what's the matter?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"You were killed! He killed you! I had to watch!" she cried, letting all her pent up emotion go and acting distraught.

"Shh… it was all a dream. I'm alive and right here with you. See?" he consoled, pressing her against his chest again while rubbing her back; her hot tears transferring to his tanned skin. She could smell him that was comforting enough. It was almost as if they had never been apart, this was just another night where she had a nightmare about her childhood.

For moments that seemed an eternity, they sat there. There was a lantern lit on the desk, making the situation that much more intimate. A light breeze trickling through the open window made Jack shiver. Feeling this, Andria pulled away, placing her hands in her lap to stop them from shaking. She nodded slowly, answering his previous question. Tears were still leaking down her face, but it was as if the shiver made her finally realize what was going on. Jack placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"Are you okay now, darlin'?" he asked quietly, as if his voice got any louder and she would fall into pieces.

"Yes," she whispered back, looking down, taking his hands away from her face with her own, and entwining their fingers.

"Ya want to tell me what happened, love?"

"I had a nightmare that you were killed and the _Pearl _was sinking with everyone still locked inside it," she answered him, being cautious as to what bits of information she included.

Jack just stared at her. She had wet streaks down her face, shining in the lantern light. Her hair had come loose from its braid and messily fell to her shoulders, framing her face in soft crimson curls, yet she looked more beautiful than ever. This woman was not the youngling captain he met four years ago, yet somehow he loved the person before him even more. He had inkling that she was hiding something from him, but soon this feeling rolled off and he hugged her again as a confirmation to her that he was still there.

"Ya don't have to worry anymore, I'm not leaving you," he told her.

"That's what you said the last time," she murmured, trying to keep the comment under her breath, but not succeeding. The room was so quiet that only the waves could be heard through the window, and every whisper was clear.

Jack looked away from her face. He knew this confrontation was coming; it was only a matter of when. Apparently the time was now, and he had not anticipated it.

"Look, Andria, love –," he began. But before he could get an even half-decent response out, Andria cut him off.

"There's no need to explain, **Captain **Sparrow," her voice was becoming stronger and seething with anger, "You are in love with the sea. I get it. You always will be. It's always back to yer ship. There's no time for anything else, is there?"

"Andria, I may be in love with the sea, and me _Pearl _but I lo-,"

"Do NOT finish that sentence. I know how it is with you. You will say that and then one day disappear as if nothing ever happened between us," she yelled, but tears of mixed rage and sorrow were rising to the surface again. Her eyes began to well and she almost couldn't see clearly.

"I will learn to **make **time for other things. Times have changed. **I have changed**!" he pleaded with sincerity.

"Times have changed, but you most certainly have not. You say these things but don't mean them. It's all a lie Jack! It always was," said Andria in a tone that could be called 'dead serious'. By this time, tears were freely flowing down her cheeks again. But when Jack went to wipe them away, she turned her head to the side, not wanting him to touch her.

"But-,"

"Don't speak. My words were never a lie. I loved you more than me own ship. And you know how much that is. I waited for you on that island you left me on. For a year. An entire year of **MY **life was wasted away on you. When I saw your ship in the fog I knew this was not going to be easy. I LOVED YOU, Jack. Somehow I'd like to believe you did too." As Andria dictated this to the man, his face fell further and further with each accusation.

When she was finished, her fingers found purchase on the round pendant dangling on her neck and she sat in silence, waiting for a response. Andria's tears stopped, but her eyes were still glassy and there were two moist spots on her face.

Jack slowly lifted his head. The look on that face was a mixture of pain and apology. She waited for him, and he left without as much as a proper goodbye. He was a pirate, so he couldn't be accountable for his actions, right? Wrong. This man had changed. The compassion found in his touch was unlike before: more gentle. **His **chocolate brown eyes were now glassy as well, and a single tear trailed down his tan cheek, landing in the mustache.

"I did. I mean, I do. I still love you. I always have. More than even me own _Pearl_, not that I like to admit that out loud," he said finally, "I came back to the island to find you, only to find out that you had built your own ship and sailed away."

"You did?" asked Andria in surprise.

"Aye, why else would I say that?"

"Because you're a lying, sneaky, no good, bas-," Andria's words were cut off by Jack's lips pressed against her own.

"Pirate," he said after they broke apart.

"Why did you leave?" she finally asked in a small voice.

Jack repositioned himself against the headboard and pulled Andria into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her hair, making note that it still smelt of peppermint and was as soft as ever, before he replied.

"Because I **was** a lying bastard back then. I told you I was going to come back after going on some grand adventure I didn't want to endanger your life with, right? Turns out the only thing that got me were a few more wanted signs for my head and nothing else," he revealed to her with sincerity in his voice at first and then a chuckle.

"Will it be any different, now that we are back to where we were before?"

"It will be ten times better, if that's what you're asking," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't think that just because we made up, it automatically means you get out of punishment for what you've done," she warned.

"I would never think that," Jack replied, looking innocent with a 'who me?' expression.

"**Sure **you wouldn't," Andria said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll those beautiful eyes at me," he said into her skin. He had begun to place small kisses and nips on her neck, causing her to tip her neck to the side more and close her eyes in pleasure. But as soon as they became more desperate and needy, she opened her eyes and pulled his head up.

"Jack?"

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck still.

"I will say I love you, but this is not the time. NOT tonight," she told him, turning her head to look at him.

"Alright, love," he said, making a pout face at her, but it was unconvincing. Instead, Andria unfolded herself from his arms and crawled back under the sheets, signaling him to do the same. Once he had, she snuggled close to his sun-drenched body and laid her head on his chest. She took in her new surroundings, closing her eyes and breathing in his sweet yet somehow savory smell. Her breathing tickled the skin on his bare chest ever so slightly, but he loved it. Soon Andria's breathing was slow and steady; she had fallen into a more comfortable sleep.

He stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you too, darlin'," finally falling back asleep, just as the color began to fill the sky for the coming day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana Maria stood near the captain's door, careful enough so as to not disturb the couple but close enough to hear what was going on. It had been two days since the bets were placed, but the third day was fast approaching. She had woken up, hearing the yelling from Jack's room.

"I love you, but this is not the time. NOT tonight," she heard through the door, recognizing her friend's voice.

She backed away from the door and turned to Gibbs and Jonathan who were waiting eagerly down the wooden hall. Their eyes became wide as Ana approached with a smile stretching across her lips.

"Okay boys, pay up. Three days, and these two lovebirds are back in flight," she smiled.

Each man sighed, handing the woman their share of the bet. "You always win," Gibbs grumbled.

"That's 'cause I know how these things work," she smirked.

**AN: So? Did I fulfill your wishes? I'm sorry if this chapter was not as detailed as others, I figured that I needed to concentrate more on what was going on with them than the surroundings, besides, it was dark, you can't see much, right? I hope that you enjoyed. More to come soon!**


	6. Meeting the Whelp

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. I do own Andria and her sunken ship. How many times must I say it? Oh. Till I'm done. Well, here's the chapter.**

Chapter Six: Meeting the Whelp

Andria woke the next day to an empty bed. She wasn't exactly sure it **was **morning anymore and most definitely wasn't sure what happened last night. Digging into her memory she recalled a nightmare, a fight, some scathing words, and a sunrise. Yet somehow she felt whole again. _That damn pirate_, her thoughts lingering to Jack, _he got to me again_.

The woman rolled herself out of the bed, taking the sheet with her, and spotted a wooden trayfilled with breakfast items sitting on the table. Figuring that Jack didn't want to disturb her after the trauma of the night, she sat and ate peacefully, looking out the window at the perfect view of the ocean. The cerulean water was shining in the hot Caribbean sunshine, yet there was always a slight sea breeze to pull the men through the day. _Otherwise we'd have those sissies keelin' over left and right_, she chuckled inwardly.

Once finished, Andria rebound herself, pulled on a clean cotton shirt and her signature tight vest; this one was mild and brown colored but fit perfectly. Some trousers were secured on and the boots following, in addition to her multitude of weaponry. She braided a few pieces of her hair to mimic her lover and tied a scarf around her head, finishing the look with the treasured tricorner hat.

Bounding up onto the deck, a "Land ho!" was called down from the crow's nest. "What?" she asked of no one but the waves.

"We're makin' a quick stop at Port Royal to visit William and his bonny lass," said a deep, velvet smooth voice from behind her. Two ring-adorned hands found purchase on her hips and they were not her own. Andria spun around in the grasp only to find Jack's brown eyes looking at her with a twinkle.

"But… that's next port. If I do recall correctly, that was our agreement, was it not?" Andria said with a discouraged expression spreading like wildfire across her features. Her face fell to the planks of the deck.

"Aye, love. But that was before ye gave into me charm again, wasn't it?" he said, making his hands pull her closer, creating a tighter grip on her.

"I be a woman of my word, Jack Sparrow," she said looking up with sad eyes.

"It's captain to ye if you're goin' ta have that attitude!" he said, pushing her away with hesitation.

"I wasn't…I didn't mean anything by it. All I was doin' was stating our agreement. Whether or not you choose to go through with it is **your **decision. I will leave or stay on your command, **CAPTAIN**!" she replied with fire in her eyes but fear on her face. The two were now feet away from each other, shouting across the air, creating a scene.

"At the moment, I would like ye ta stay," he said, taking steps towards her, making the gap smaller, "I want ya to meet William and Lizzie, just for the sake of being here near Port Royal. However, since I'm not entirely welcome here, and I'm sure neither are you, we need to both clean up and change. Savvy?"

As Jack explained this to her, the sparkle in his eyes returned as an undertone of sultriness filled his voice. The thoughts filling his mind were involving the bath, some soap, and both of them stark naked. She knew the look in Jack's eyes was something to that effect but played along all the same.

"Does that involve you bathing?" she asked, a single eyebrow arching in suspicion.

"Aye. But I didn't necessarily say I was ta do it on me own," he said, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss. They broke apart quickly, knowing all eyes were on them and so retreated down to the cabin each called home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the cabin the two lovers had their fun, but Andria turned serious when she began to think of their squabble again. She didn't know what she was going to do about this arrangement.

"What are you going to do then, Jack?" asked Andria as she did the final lacings on the simple blue dress she borrowed from Ana. The woman crewmate had it hidden away for just this occasion.

"Naturally you're going to stay with me, love. Since I'm captain, I can change me mind can't I?" Jack replied, not looking up from placing his boots back on after changing into his niceties.

Jack's appearance changed into someone one could tell they worked on the sea, but seemed respectable. His beloved scarf was removed and his hair was tied back with his weathered hat placed over the whole thing. He wore the same jacket, but the rest looked more polished and dashing. The vest was a deep green and was respectfully buttoned up over a crisp white shirt.

"I supp – whoa. Who are you?" said Andria, walking up to the man with her hips swaying until her hand came into contact with his chest where he in turn grabbed her waist, pressing their hips together.

"Jack Smith. Or Smithy, if you prefer," said Jack, a sultry smile playing at his face.

"Well, Smithy, I do believe we've taken entirely too long to prepare and we shall discuss other matters later," replied Andria, still enclosed in his hold. Their faces were inches apart; she could feel his hot breath brushing her lips, she closed her eyes wishing the gap was closed.

As of on cue, a knock came at the door, accompanied by Gibbs' voice, "We've got a boat ready fer ya cap'n."

"Aye. We'll be right up," Jack called back through the door, thanking the higher spirits they were not disturbed, "Where were we?" he asked Andria, his voice getting low again.

"Leaving to head into port, seeing as you can't pull the _Pearl_ in correct?" teased Andria, pulling away from his grasp.

"Yes, that is correct," he sulked, sounding a bit more proper in order to create the illusion more effective.

The two made their way up to the deck, arm in arm, preparing to make their way to Port Royal. All eyes turned toward the couple, their transformation was impeccable.

"Andria, hon, ye look lovely," Ana commented as she glanced over the gray-blue cotton dress she had lent her. It was simple, but fit perfectly and matched wonderfully. Andria's fiery tresses were pinned back to the sides with a few curls framing her face.

"Thank you," she replied with a small curtsy to add to the effect.

"Best be off, love," said Jack, turning to her and gesturing to the rope ladder leading to their transportation.

The row to the docks was slow going. The _Pearl _was hidden away far enough that they had to pick a few respectable – looking crewmen to row the dinghy for the two. When the longboat with its passengers docked, Andria stepped out and paid the harbormaster, giving the name Smith. This gesture made Jack smile; he had done something similar many years ago when he met the whelp. Once he was also out of the boat, he took Andria by the hand and led her in the direction of the Governor's mansion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Turner heard a knock at the front door. He and his lovely wife were sitting in the parlor taking tea at the time. Lately this calmed the eight month pregnant woman when nothing else would. She jumped as another knock was heard from the hall.

"Just sit there darling, I'll get the door," he said in a soothing voice when he saw Elizabeth making to stand up. He walked up to the large door in the foyer and reached for the handle, dismissing the doorman. He opened the door to find a young couple standing on the stoop.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked Will, staring at the oddly familiar looking man standing on the front step.

"William, do you not recognize your friend Jack Smith?" asked Jack inconspicuous way, hoping the daft man would catch on.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" the young man inquired, ushering the couple in.

"Just stopped by for a visit. Wanted to see how you and the bonny lass were doing," replied the seasoned pirate.

"Expecting, actually. Elizabeth is eight-months with child," beamed Will.

"Is she now? Well then, congratulations, Whelp!" Jack said, slapping him on the back with his free arm. He and Andria were still linked together.

Andria had stayed quiet throughout his whole reunion, but became impatient so she elbowed Jack in the ribs. This caused him to jump slightly and look over at her. She had an innocent look on her face, batting her eyelashes at him; yet he could see her hidden annoyance.

"William, this is Andria Hawthorne, my, uh, companion, as it were," Jack introduced her awkwardly, not knowing what to call her.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Hawthorne," said Will, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it, making her blush.

"Pleasure to meet you, William…?" she said with a tilt of her head acting as a curtsy.

"Turner, and this is my wife Elizabeth," replied Will as they made their way back into the parlor. Elizabeth looked up at this comment only to in turn jump up, as quickly as a pregnant woman can, and engulf Jack in a hug. The two companions, Will and Andria, stood there in awkward recognition, glancing at the reunion.

"It's so good to see you! Oh, who's your friend?" she said, turning to Andria as she clutched her belly a bit.

"My name's Andria, I'm Jack's… umm…," she looked at Jack for help, but Elizabeth understood; woman's intuition.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said, hugging Andria as well, "Pardon me being forward, Will hasn't let me leave the house for weeks!"

"And for good reason," interjected her husband, "You nearly passed out from the heat in town. I couldn't let that happen again."

Elizabeth made some sort of grumbling sound and made a face at Will. Then she offered Jack and Andria some tea, indicating the arrangement on the table in front of them. The four of them sat down, one couple across from the other on loveseats facing each other. In between the seats was a beautiful china set with flourishing rosettes prepared with tea.

"So, what brings you two to Port Royal?" asked Elizabeth, internally excited as she poured the dark-colored tea that Jack had brought a 'friend' with him this time.

"Really we came here because it was the nearest port to pick up a few supplies, originally," said Jack, looking over at his lady.

"The plan was, when he picked me up in the middle of the ocean because **my **ship sank, to be dropped off at the nearest port and apparently this was it," finished Andria, sipping on her tea.

"What do you mean by 'originally', Jack?" inquired Will.

"The two of us made up since the agreement was made," he replied simply, causing his finger to find hers and enlacing them.

The married couple looked at each other knowingly. They could tell from the start these two had a past before now: their distant looks, the comments spouting from one another.

"Essentially," breathed Andria, breaking the silence that had taken over the room, "I needed to get to land and my affairs in order."

"Seems to me that you already got one taken care of on the boat," chuckled Will. Soon after he received an elbow to the ribs hard from Elizabeth and made a grunting noise from impact.

"So it would seem," she replied shyly.

"You two look absolutely exhausted. Why don't you stay here for the night, no trouble," said Elizabeth, changing the subject much to Andria's delight.

"That would be lovely, thank you," replied the other woman, clearly flushed from Will's comment, as her hand had left Jack's alone on the cushion.

The four adults got up from their seats, Elizabeth receiving help from Will, and they made their way upstairs to the bedrooms.

"You two may use this one. If you need anything, just ask the maid or Will," Elizabeth huffed at the doorway entrance. Making the trip upstairs was becoming harder and harder to make.

"Thank you again. Go get some rest yourself, darlin'," said Andria to the pregnant woman. The men stood in silence, knowing if they interjected at all their heads were as good as gone.

"Goodnight then," said Andria to the couple, retreating to the accommodated room.

"I suppose I should follow then," bid Jack reluctantly, "Goodnight Lizzie, 'night Whelp," He said this comment with a wink, walking through the door and closing it behind him with a click.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review. I had a question or shout out, whatever you want to call it. To _An Anonyme_, thanks so much for all the great feedback and I hope I have fixed my writing to your specifications. I want to know who you are, so I can thank you in person! And thanks to _MicroChips_, you've been a wonderful help. To the rest of you, keep reviewing! I don't care if it's anonymous. I just want feedback. Caution for next chapter, I have a feeling there will be content that some of you might not read? However, this is rated M so, don't say I didn't warn you.**


	7. Kiss and Make Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, merely Andria and her personality. **

**As a general warning to the readers: This chapter contains adult content. I understand if you feel the need to not read it because you do not want to or are offended. For the rest, continue on and I will let you know that this is my first time writing a scene like this.**

Chapter Seven: Kiss and Make Up

As soon as Andria heard the door click behind her she turned back into the room. She'd been taking in the view from the large open windows at the opposite side from the door. She thought that it was a gorgeous town, and the room's ambiance added to the effect, but she would always love the sea no matter how lovely this land may seem. She sighed longingly, turning her gaze toward Jack who looked back at her with his chocolate eyes filled with lust, passion, and hidden love.

"I know what you're thinking Jack. But they'd hear us!" she said, trying to reason with the rouge while removing her shoes. Normally this wouldn't matter to the female pirate, but seeing as how she had just met these people, it was not right at all.

"Does it look like I care 'bout what the whelp and his wife think?" he asked her with a smirk on his face, taking several slow steps towards her and the window.

"No, it doesn't. But I do not want to bother them, especially with this!" she reasoned again, to no avail. She was now flush in the face at the thought of it, her core fiery with passion, cornered near the window seat.

"Look. We're the last room down the hall, far enough away that they won't hear, alright?" His face was now especially close to Andria's; she could feel his hot breath on her parted lips.

"As long as you're sure…" she mumbled as the gap was unceremoniously closed with a slight gasp coming from the girl.

Jack kissed her with passion and desire coursing through his veins, grabbing her cheek with one hand, the other bringing her body ever closer to his. His tongue prodded at her lips, asking permission for entry to explore and she granted his wish without hesitation. They stood like this for a full minute, delving into one another's mouth before breaking apart and gasping for air.

"This dress don't suit you, love," said Jack huskily as he pulled the neckline down her shoulder and began kissing her neck. She tilted her neck to the side, rolling her head back and closing her eyes, her hands still on his hips.

Both of his hands fumbled and pulled at the lacings in the back of her dress to loosen the dusty blue material enough for it to fall into a puddle on the floor, making a soft thumping sound as it hit the wood. Meanwhile Andria had discarded his jacket and was now working at the buttons of the vest as Jack continued his ministrations on her collar.

Before any of this had started, Jack smartly removed his many belts and trinkets attached, otherwise she would have had a hell of a time getting the rest off. She threw his vest to the side and pulled his shirt over his head much to his dismay and delight at the same time. He had been placing kisses up and down her neck but was made to break contact with her skin when the material was pulled from his muscled body.

Jack's hands were now making their way up her legs, lifting the white silky shift to reveal a pair of bloomers underneath. He looked at her in a disbelieving way before removing them quickly. The woman took advantage of this pause and began to place her own kisses on the scars she found on his chest. He made a groaning sound and pulled her closer, causing her to feel the growing in his nether regions on her stomach. She stopped for a moment at this sound and looked up at him.

"I can't take too much more of this, love," he said to her when she continued. With that comment, he placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and carried her like a bride to the four-poster bed in the room. As he walked towards the bed he stepped out of his boots with ease, as if he'd done it many times before.

Only the moonlight shone through the windows of this room, casting a milky white light on Andria's sun-dusted skin. She was lying on the soft sheet, her arms wrapped around Jack's neck as his right hand moved up her thigh, taking the shift with it. She arched her back at his touch and made a small noise, her breathing becoming heavier and uneven. Jack brought his face down to hers, crashing their lips into another bruising, passionate kiss.

Soon they were both stark naked on the silken sheets that werepooling messily around them. Andria moaned softly as Jack ran his hand over her soft skin, tracing the contours of her body and taking in every inch of her with his eyes. She was outlining the muscles on his chest as he began a trail of wet kisses from her neck down her abdomen. When he reached her belly, he made his way back up, causing her to shiver in ecstasy. He pulled his head up to look at her face; she smiled softly with a look of adoration and passion in her eyes. Her hands on his hips, she bucked up at him with her pelvis, indicating for him to continue. He kissed her softly before doing so.

Complying with her tacit wishes, he positioned himself at her soft spot and began to slowly push in as Andria let out a sigh of pleasure. He pumped in and out at an easy pace, wanting to be gentle. He watched as the feeling washed over her features as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back in happiness. She would let out a squeak or a heavy sigh every so often as the movements became faster and she met her hips with his.

It was all so sweet and affectionate; he leaned down and kissed her once more, loving how her sweat caused her skin to glow in the gentle moonlight.

"Oh!" she cried as her muscles tightened around him, as shiver rushing over her body.

It felt to her as if the sunshine was blanketing her skin in warmth as it lit on fire from her feelings of love washing over her like a wave. Her fingers dug into Jack's narrow hips, causing him to groan from the pressure before he climaxed as well and let go of his pending release. Soon after this, he collapsed on top of her in a mixture of bliss and exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around his back, tracing tiny random circles on the tanned skin with her fingertips.

For a few moments Jack and Andria laid there together, still connected in pure love and euphoria. He kissed her hair, breathing in her sweet smell and wiping away the hairs that clung to her forehead. Meanwhile Andria kissed his neck with soft, butterfly gentleness. Their breathing calmed to a normal pace and became less ragged. Each heartbeat slowed down as the adrenaline and endorphins running through it were being used up.

Jack rolled off of Andria and pulled the crème silky sheet over them as Andria placed her head on his chest, lying on her side. "Mmm… that was nice captain," she murmured into his slick skin. He loved the feeling of her voice creating vibrations through his muscles.

"Better than nice, love," he whispered back to her as he ran his fingers through soft crimson curls that had come out from their pins.

This man looked down at his lover, marveling in the beauty of her skin glistening with a thin layer of perspiration covering every inch of it. She had a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes, allowing Jack's heartbeat to sing a lullaby for her to sleep. Her breathing evened out as slumber overtook her, causing the illusion of a slight breeze on Jack's chest.

"What am I going to do with you, spitfire?" he asked into the humid air. The smell of sweat and spice mingled in the air, adding to the salty sea breeze trickling in from the still open windows to the night. Jack rested his arm on Andria's waist and she snuggled closer, pressing her body into his in her unconscious state; this caused him to smile and let out a content sigh. The longer he sat there, the heavier his eyelids got until they closed completely and he sunk into a pleasant but thoughtful sleep.

**AN: So? How was it for my first ever piece like this? Well, I hope that those of you who read it enjoyed it, and I hope it was not too raunchy for some tastes. More to come very soon, I'm already planning the next chapter as I type this. REVIEW PLEASE! I'd like to get a lot more feedback. **


	8. Slight Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I can't help it, I wish I did. Oh well. This is a filler chapter, so I hope it's not boring!**

**I'm sorry to all of you for the delay. I hate to say it, but there will probably be more of one once school starts, but I won't forget about it! I'm sorry, Shelly, that it got out later than I wanted. **

Chapter Eight: Slight Misconceptions

Andria woke the following morning to unrecognizable 'home' sounds. She'd always been a light sleeper because of her chosen **profession** so she was used to getting irregular sleep on a ship. This was slightly different, she felt so refreshed despite last night's 'activities'. Yawning and blinking the hazy dreams out of her sight, she sat up, causing Jack's arm to flop down onto the bed and her to grip the sheets to her chest. There really was no reason to preserve her modesty; she sat there wondering why she even bothered. _You never know when someone might just come in unannounced_, she thought, a frown creeping across her sleepy features.

Andria threw the coverlet off her body, spotting an ornately-embroidered robe splayed on a nearby chair. Bounding two steps toward it, she threw the silk over her sun-kissed shoulders, covering a few vertical scars from her past. The young woman delicately placed herself on the window seat, bringing her knees to her chest. She looked at the five-hour-old horizon, the hot Caribbean sun shining down at the already bustling port town. An expression that exposed her inner turmoil slowly formed itself on her features. Her mind was tangled with thoughts of the need to captain again, the newly rekindled affections with a certain eccentric pirate, and whether she had given in too easily and hastily.

It really was all the same with the psuedo-inebriated man, he would be all romantic and lovey, until boredom crept back up. Was she boring? Did she not fulfill him or his **needs**? Sure, they didn't make love every night, but surely he didn't have **that much** stamina with all the rum he's consumed throughout his life? He didn't have to go somewhere else, did he? Suddenly Andria chuckled lightly, apparently finding jest in all these egocentric thoughts. She examined her figure secretly through the thin silken robe. Surely it wasn't her **body **that was a turn off; he'd proven that the night before. Her imagination dove back into a sea of daydreams as she gazed out at the cerulean waves.

Jack's hand groped at the sheets before he lazily pulled his head out of the down pillow that previously engulfed his face. _That's why I had troubles breathing_, he thought as a small groan elicited from his lips. This did not disturb Andria from her thoughts as he looked over to regard her tousled red curls, green eyes darkened with clearly hindering inner conversation. They flashed with pain as her brow furrowed. Jack wrongfully assumed this expression was the cause of childhood memories. He knew of the faded scars that graced her shoulder blades, the ones that dug deep into her soul and never failed to return every once and a while in the form of a horrifying nightmare.

The drowsy man made his way over to the occupied window after pulling his trousers on. He placed a tanned hand on her cheek causing her to start at the unknown presence. Her eyes were now glassy with impending tears as she gazed questioningly up at Jack.

"What is it about me that you find insipid?" she asked before he could so much as greet her 'good morning'.

"What? Nothing! Why would you be under that **incorrect** impression?" Jack replied as he took a seat on the window along with the woman currently rocking in a fetal position. He tried to reach for her as she coiled away from his grasp.

"My mind traveled to wondering why you left in the first place. It came to the conclusion that there was something about me that you found unsatisfying."

"Your mind is thinking entirely wrong conclusions, then, love," commented the man as he embraced her to his best ability: placing her on his lap and rocking her body as silent tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Why, pray tell, did you have the inclination to leave then?" she asking in a hurt but warning tone, emerald eyes growing darker.

"I wanted revenge, me pearl getting stolen an' all," he said incredulously. Somehow Jack knew he would not win at this, ever. It was almost unsettling; he wished that he could get into her head and say all the right things.

"And I couldn't go? Seems Elizabeth survived fine on her little adventure. Jack, I'm a pirate for God's sake! I've had me own adventures, equally as dangerous!" Andria's tone was getting alarmingly hysterical, and she was struggling against his hold.

"Ah, ye've been talking to Lizzie, eh?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"**Don't **change the subject," she replied, deadening her voice even more, each syllable snapping.

"Barbossa would've regarded you as a weakness, and I couldn't have that, could I?"

"That's a damn excuse and you know it, Jack Sparrow!" she yelled, jumping up and leaving Jack's arms floating mid-air where her body used to be.

"A miscalculation on my part, eh?" he said calmly, standing up and marveling at her figure. Her arms were crossed over her chest, creating ample cleavage as the robe became loose around her body. This was no time for thoughts like these, but somehow he couldn't help himself. He took a few steps to her and placed his arms around her waist, causing her to flinch and him to scowl at the floor, brown eyes flashing with hurt.

"It might help your case if you apologize sincerely, and promise to **never **miscalculate your thinking again," she huffed; it was obvious to her that this vicious cycle would never cease.

"I am incredibly and irrevocably sorry. I promise that I will take you on my next adventure, no matter the danger level," he whispered into her ear, causing a shudder to travel through her body.

Andria closed her eyes, clearly mentally exhausted. She didn't like it when her thoughts filled her preoccupied mind to that degree. It just complicated relationships, and thinking straight, for that matter, was profusely difficult. Jack kissed her softly and then pulled her away to tell her that they should go get breakfast before this gets any worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple found Will and Elizabeth chatting happily in their small dining room. The table was laden with eggs, bacon, toast, biscuits, and other breakfast delights. Andria found that her stomach was quite ready to dine when it gurgled under the pale pink day dress she borrowed from Elizabeth. It had a scoop neck lined with lace, three-quarter length sleeves, and a few decorative buttons on the front of it. She flushed slightly and took a place next to the other female of the house, who eyed her with a grin on her face.

"How long were you two planning on staying?" asked Elizabeth as she took a sip of her juice.

Andria and Jack eyed each other, each asking the other of the answer. The brown eyes searched the green, wondering what the answer would be. They hadn't exactly thought that through yet, there wasn't very much discussion last night on the matter, at least.

"We're not sure yet," replied Andria, breaking her gaze with Jack to look at Elizabeth in polite response.

"That's quite alright! Stay as long as you like or need," squealed Elizabeth. She was ecstatic as to the fact that there would be another woman in the house for her to spend time with. It was so boring with just her husband to keep her company; he never let her do anything anymore. The two women continued their chatting amiably as Jack struck his own conversation with Will.

"So, William, how be blacksmithin'?" he asked between mouthfuls of bacon.

"Going quite well. I get about two to three big orders a week, along with small ones. It keeps the money coming in for my family," said Will, with a loving glance at his wife.

"Still practicing three hours a day for your bonny lass?" he commented, a smirk flashing to his lips when Will gave him a disdainful look.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Will countered, turning intently to his breakfast once more.

The rest of the morning was spent in comfortable silence amidst small conversations here and there. Elizabeth offered dresses she could no longer fit to Andria, who politely declined due to the fact that her sporting dresses was a rare occasion and only needed the few she had already. Once the meal was finished, each couple went their separate ways again, gathering their thoughts on a Saturday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around one o'clock that afternoon, a resounding shriek shook through the house, bringing Andria up from her book and Jack from his light slumber.

"Will! No! Why?" cried an urgent Elizabeth, her screams being heard from well into the large mansion.

When Andria entered the foyer, she came to a scene of Will, with as gentle as he could touches, grabbing his wife by the abdomen and carrying her back into the house. Elizabeth did not like this one smidgen, and immediately protested with earsplitting banshee calls. Jack entered a moment later to a giggling Andria, clutching at the sides of her dress.

"William! Why do you insist on me not going into town today? Look, it's not even sunny outside!" she insisted, pointing out the expansive door to the mild gray clouds overcastting Port Royal's sky.

"It is not just the heat, Elizabeth! At eight months, activity like that is not healthy at all!" he protested, blocking her exit with his muscled body.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Jack whispered fiercely to the ball of uncontrollable giggling he called 'love'.

"She tried to sneak out of the house… to the market!" she whispered back between bits of mirth.

Squabbling between the married couple became progressively worse until Elizabeth gave up and huffed upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut with a resonating **_SLAM! _**Will let a yell from his throat, he was tired of fighting with her about this. Couldn't she wait just a few more weeks? Jack sauntered up to his young friend, patting him on the back, and telling him to let her cool down. Andria stood in awe at the sight, **Jack **was giving advice. Good advice. It was a miracle.

A few hours later, the two men were sitting on the porch just outside the door of the Turner residence when Elizabeth and Andria came strolling out the door.

"Afternoon ladies, where are you off to?" asked Will, eyeing them with suspicion.

"Just down the hill and back, figured Elizabeth needed a **little **bit of exercise, after all," said Andria with the most innocent face she could muster.

Jack sat in his spot watching them; he could see the hidden meaning in this little "walk" of theirs. Andria's eyes gave it away, unbeknownst to Will. He sat back, thinking that the whelp should learn something about the ways of women and how they can manipulate anything.

"Okay… be very careful. If you need anything, just yell back up to us," conceded Will. He knew something was up, but didn't want to press the matter.

"We will, don't worry," Andria said, putting on a smile and turning with her companion back down the road.

Little did Will and Jack know, there was a coach just beyond the end of the hill to take the ladies into town to the market. When the girls were more than half way down the hill, Jack stepped up to Will and placed his hand on his shoulder, patting the young man on the back.

"You done what's right by them, whelp," he chuckled.

"They aren't coming just back up the hill, are they?" sighed Will, knowingly defeated.

"Nope. That Andria's a spitfire, she knows how to manipulate men," said Jack, adoration shining on his face.

"I hope Elizabeth **doesn't **learn her tricks," he replied as he made his way back into the house; he needed a drink and fast. Jack followed behind, hoping there would be rum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Andria stayed in Port Royal for a week. They enjoyed days with Will and Elizabeth in the garden at tea time and their nights alone in the lavish guest room. But the time came to get back to the sea, both captains itching for the wind and spray. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shining and the water was glittering. Will and Elizabeth went down to the docks with them, each in their best, and Jack reasonably camouflaged.

"I hope you come back soon, it was wonderful to meet you!" cried Elizabeth as she hugged Andria goodbye. It was a tender moment; Andria didn't want to leave her new friend, especially because she was so ready to have a baby, but the sea called her.

Jack and Will shook hands, patting each other on the back, and then returned to the sides of their respective women.

"It was nice to meet you, Andria, goodbye," said Will to her, tipping his head to the side as a bow. She immediately left Jack's side and engulfed dear William in a hug; his eyes got big and then softened as he accepted the embrace.

Suddenly a small gasp escaped from the man's wife. She looked down to see a small puddle of water around her feet. "Oh dear, I believe my waters have broken," she said calmly before shouting, "My water's broke! No! I'm not ready!" This caused the other three to stare at her in disbelief.

"I'll get the midwife," commented Will, making way to leave as Andria's hand grabbed his arm to keep him from disappearing.

"Don't! I'll do it. What you **can** do tohelp is get the carriage so we can rush her back up to the house," remarked Andria, letting the man go, watching him run off in a sprint.

"'Dria, love, we don't have time for this. We were leaving, remember?" whined Jack; he was groping for her waist as she walked out of his reach, going to Elizabeth's side.

"This is NO time to be egotistical, Jack! Elizabeth needs my help, and I'm going to help her, whether you are coming with me or not," she snapped, giving the captain a very sharp look before turning back to a now hysterical pregnant woman. "Take deep breaths, Lizzie, can you do that for me?" she cooed.

"But Andria…" he continued.

"Not now, Jack. Go help Will," she commanded.

"Fine," he grumbled, trudging to the arriving carriage and opening the door. Will ran to Elizabeth's side and helped Andria get her into the mode of transportation that would get them to the house the fastest.

Once they were all in, the carriage bounded up the road, going as fast as it can, leaving a trail of dust and onlookers in its wake.

**A/N: Thanks for being patient! Oh, my dear readers, I love you all. Maybe a few more reviews? puppy eyes We'll see. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, I didn't want to make this even longer than it already is. I have a feeling the whole "birthing" scene would have taken up three more pages, and frankly that's a lot, and I know you all were waiting. It's filler, but I hope you liked it! More suspense and drama to come soon!**


	9. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get anything else to you guys. School gets crazy and then I don't have time to write anything at all; I'm sure some of you writers know how that goes. In any case, this chapter is again filler but I couldn't just let you all imagine what was to come after the cliffhanger, now could I? Okay, well, considering this is a disclaimer, I'm supposed to say that I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but we all know that, don't we? **

**On with the show.**

Chapter Nine: Change of Plans

The four sat in the carriage as it raced up the hill. Every few minutes Elizabeth would let out a cry as her contractions hit.

"I need you to breathe, Lizzie," cooed Andria as she grasped the woman's hand in support.

Jack and Will sat on the other side staring in bewilderment. They didn't know what to do to help. Once the latest wave of pain had passed, Andria turned to them and dictated instructions.

"Will, I need you to get hot water, blankets, and plenty of rags we we'll have a mess to clean up. I'll also need some wire to cut the cord when we're finally done. Jack, I'll need you to go back into town and fetch the doctor for after the baby is born."

The men sat back on the cushion looking puzzled and exchanged glances of confusion. Wouldn't it make more sense the other way? "Actually," she interjected just as they were about to question her, "scratch that, reverse it. Will, go into town; Jack, get supplies."

They arrived at the house just as the orders were finalized. Andria and Will helped Elizabeth out of the carriage as quickly as they could and just as quickly, Will took it back into town. A maid came rushing out and helped the laboring woman up the stairs to the bedrooms. Two contractions later – they were getting closer together, much to Elizabeth's dismay – Andria had her propped up in the bed on many large pillows, stripped of her day dress. She now lay in a cotton chemise with a cloth placed on her brow to collect the sweat beading on her forehead. Jack had brought in the water and pieces of cloth, handing the small wire to his fellow captain.

"You," Andria said, pointing to Jack when he finished setting down the basin, "Out. Wait outside and tell Will to do the same when he returns."

Jack gladly accepted this order; he completely forgot they were going to leave port; he just did **not **want to witness that baby being born. Minutes later, Will rushed in the door with the doctor close behind on his heels. He bounded the stairs two at a time, much to the doctor's dismay, and had a frantic look on his face.

"Where is she? How is she?" he asked as he made for the bedroom door.

"I wouldn't be doing that, mate" said Jack as another scream from Elizabeth rippled through the door.

"Why not?" asked Will, grasping the door handle and making to turn it, he desperately wanted to see his wife and he was damn sure that no one was going to stop him.

"'Cause Dria said you were not allowed, you were to stay out here with me" replied Jack simply, leaning back on the velvet-covered bench he was sitting on. He didn't see why Will wanted to go in there, it sounded painful and messy and he was just sitting out in the hall, imagine how it would be if he were in the room.

As if on cue, Andria opened the door only to come face to face with Will.

"Is the doctor here?" she asked with a red face and disheveled hairstyle.

"I'm here madam, may I come in?" asked the short elderly man that had finally made it up the stairs, he was standing behind Will, remaining silent until now. He wore half-moon spectacles and carried a heavy leather bag Andria guessed contained tools.

"You may doctor; you may **not**, William," she replied sweetly at first with a venomous ending. She opened the door long enough for the doctor to step inside and slammed it in the young man's face.

"Told you," said Jack with a smirk. To add to the effect, he scooted over on the bench and patted the spot next to him.

"Breathe, Elizabeth," coached Andria.

Elizabeth's feet were propped up the best they could be as Andria checked her progress.

"I can see the baby's head, it's crowning!" she cried; encouragement was the only way to help her friend through this.

"Okay, can you push again?" she asked Elizabeth. She shook her head yes, squeezing the hands of the two maids on either side of her and contorting her face in determination and struggle. "Good, only a few more and you'll be done, Lizzie. Breathe."

Meanwhile, Will was pacing in the hallway, just outside the door. He was sitting for a few minutes after being shut out, but then he got restless. It had been hours, though it seemed like days waiting in agony, only to hear the cries through the door and not being able to do anything about it. Jack had nodded off, but Will was as tense as ever. Every single cry or outburst and he was stopped, staring at the door, but it was no use.

Maids would come out periodically to retrieve more water for Andria but they would close the door too quickly for Will to see anything that was going on inside. All he wanted was to see if Elizabeth was okay. Andria would get him if something seriously wrong was happening, wouldn't she? Surely she wasn't that black-hearted for a pirate. _Stubborn woman_, he thought with another turn in his pacing.

"Push once more for me, Lizzie," said Andria to the haggard almost-mother. Elizabeth took a deep breath and pushed with all the energy she could muster. With the last push, her baby was out and she could relax once more, taking even breaths to calm back down.

Andria grabbed the piece of wire and wrapped it around the umbilical cord, cutting it and wrapping a strip of cloth around it to avoid infection. She then handed the purple newborn to a maid to have it cleaned of the placenta and blood covering its body.

"Doctor, you may check Elizabeth now," she said with a curt nod to the man standing awkwardly in the corner. He nodded back and walked over to the bed to check Elizabeth's heart rate and any internal or external damage. Luckily, there was nothing that needed stitches and her heart rate was returning to normal, along with her breathing.

Andria walked over to the maid and the baby let out a cry once its airway was cleared; she was beautiful, healthy, and softly pink. A covering of light brown hair graced her head, eyes not yet open. The godmother – Elizabeth declared so while they were in the carriage _down_ to the docks – wrapped the baby in a small blanket and brought her over to the new mother.

"It's a girl," Andria said softly with a smile as she handed the baby to Elizabeth who was now under the coverings on the bed – after they were changed from the mess that was made.

"Can you get Will?" asked Elizabeth, grinning at the wiggling child.

Andria walked over to the door and opened it, finally beckoning the two men in. Will jumped at the chance, pushing past her and rushing over the bed. He was elated, a girl, his daughter. The couple began to speak amiably about the name of their minutes-old daughter. Andria simply turned around and stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light spilling in from the hallway. The lamps in the bedroom were just now being lit as the sun was going down. There was no better a background to such a pure and innocent miracle.

She let out a sigh of content mixed with fatigue. Being a make-shift midwife for someone you have barely known for a week was not an easy task, not that modesty mattered to Elizabeth in a time like that. Wrapping her arms around her body, essentially hugging her body, she felt another pair of arms snake themselves around her torso. Giving in to tiredness, she leaned against her lover with a heavy head but a lighter-than-ever heart. It was something amazing to witness, much less aid in the delivery of a child.

"What a pretty picture, the Turner family," whispered Jack into Andria's ear.

Andria smiled at his remark, "I helped make that picture. Will is going to be a fantastic, if not spoiling, father."

Just as Andria was about to doze off in Jack's arms, standing up no less, Elizabeth called them over to the bed.

"I'd like you to meet Jacqueline Marie Patience Turner, named after her godfather, to be frank," beaming at the couple, Jackie's godparents.

"She's beautiful, just like her parents," said Andria to the happy – rather, elated – parents, "But if you'll excuse me, I could use some sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Oh, go right ahead. We'll be fine here, thank you for everything," replied Elizabeth. She was surprised Andria hadn't already fallen asleep standing there with them.

Andria curtsied in a polite thank-you to the family and retreated to the hallway, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, thankful to be going to sleep. Jack followed quickly after saying a few words to the parents and sweeping Andria off her feet – literally, mind you – and taking her down the hall to their room.

"You would make a wonderful mother, love," remarked Jack as he took lazy steps toward their usual last room down the hall – on the left.

"I'm not so sure, wantin' to be on the sea an' all," she murmured into his neck, her eyelids drooping, she was so tired.

"Why don't we find out," he said in a low voice, making her bring her head up only to make him kiss her deeply and passionately just as they reached the doorway.

They broke apart when Jack set her on the bed and he began stripping off his various belts, his jacket, and his boots. But by the time he was done and looked back up at her, her boots were on the floor in a heap and she was sound asleep on the soft floral bedclothes.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, lifting her body to place her under the covers. Soon after he climbed into the bed next to her and placed a possessive yet gentle arm over her waist. She sighed in her sleep and shifted slightly but was other wise undisturbed.

_Looks like we'll be staying at least another day_, Jack thought as he suddenly remembered that they had been leaving when this turn of events occurred. No matter how much whining he tried to use on her, she was there to help her friend and his return to sea would have to wait. He would have to live with that. Honestly, he was content wherever he was, as long as he was with his Dria-love. With that thought, he drifted into a sleep that brought dreams of his own family, content exactly where he was.

**AN: You should review. I know, fluffy. It's filler, what do you expect? Oh, and don't kill me for taking forever, please. I'm hoping to get another two chapters out before break is over. However, I do have homework so I'm not sure how that's going to work. But it'll happen, I'm hoping. Have a great holiday:)**


	10. An Unwelcome Visitor

**A/N: I know it's been forever and five years since I've last written. But I promise I'll make it up to you all if I get 1) loads of reviews and 2) support. :) That's not too much for a girl to ask for, I think. In any case, I'm so terribly sorry it's been about 6 months since I've written. I definitely plan on cranking out many, many chapters before the summer is over. Here are a few other notes I have to say:**

**This story is set after **_**Curse of the Black Pearl**_** but has no correlation whatsoever to the other two movies. I like the second and third, but I started this before that, I believe. **

**I'm trying not to make Andria a Mary-Sue. It's a little harder on paper than it is in my head. I'm working on it.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, though I wish I could, because Jack is my lover.**

Chapter 10: An Unwelcome Visitor

Gibbs was perched on a barrel on the quarterdeck, playing dice with a few of the crew members and wondering where in the devil's name was Jack Sparrow. A bellow from the crow's nest could be heard as the vibrations came down to greet him.

"There's a ship fast approachin' Sir!" yelled Jonathan, who had temporarily taken the job while being on the _Pearl_.

Gibbs started, stirred out of his thoughts as to why the Captain and his lady were a week later than planned – and still not back.

"Run up the colors, and signal the ship to begin contact!" called Gibbs from his sitting position.

The foreign ship was mahogany in color with large billowing crème sails. The sails had patches sewn all up and down each one but the wind paid no mind to the mending. The figurehead was a woman, not a mermaid, with endless flowing hair and no manner of clothing at all. Her arms were crossed elegantly in front of her and her hair flowed in the wood all around her body. It was as if Venus herself had graced the otherwise shady ship with her beauty. As it approached the _Pearl _ever closer, Gibbs could see the crew was standing stock-still in formation. Well, those that weren't doing a job to maneuver the ship were. Almost merchant-like in nature, but the air of the ship and the colors proudly posted stated otherwise.

The two ships pulled up side by side – one facing out to sea, one facing inland. The _Pearl _had been positioned in the small inlet so that those in Port Royal could not see, and so that when they finally _did_ leave, the getaway was easy.

"What business does yer crew have wit the _Pearl_, sailor?" Gibbs politely bellowed across to the unfamiliar ship, as he walked down the stairs from the quarterdeck onto the main one.

A large gangplank was placed between the rails of the smoothly polished mahogany wood and the slightly-chipped and weathered black wood of the _Pearl_. A man, presumably the Captain judging by his hat, stalked across the gangplank and hurdled onto the deck.

"I 'appen ta be good friends with the Captain of this ship an' I wish ta speak with him," replied the man haughtily.

The man was broad-shouldered and lofty, standing at least a good foot above Gibbs. He loomed above the First Mate as Gibbs gave him the once-over. He had large shoulders but was fairly trim in the waist, almost French-aristocratic. His clothing was clean and well-fitted: black breeches with three buttons near the knee on the seam lead to leather boots with fold-over cuffs, a shirt that had been discolored by the sun was placed under a vest of wine-colored brocade, a jacket of dark teal concealed the copious weapons he possessed, and a feathered tricorner hat adorned his head. He was also dressed with many belts and had a sash around his waist; golden rings graced a few of his fingers. The First Mate knew he'd seen this man before, with his defined cheek bones, groomed mustache and goatee of black. His hair was slightly wavy and ebony, flowing freely to just above his shoulders out from under the headscarf and hat.

"Traversten…" Gibbs whispered, pulling his eyes away to examine the deck boards and compose his worried face. "The Captain is on shore-leave at the moment, but should be returning soon, Sir."

"Very good, I'll just wait in Jack's cabin then," said Traversten as he sauntered away, looking about on the deck at the intimidated, but always ready to serve, crew. Traversten ordered his First Mate to pull his ship, _Satan Bourreau_, away from the _Pearl _and out of enemy sight.

"Oi, what you dogs lookin' at, back ta work!" commanded Gibbs as an afterthought. He sent word up to Jonathan to make sure that he was the first to know when Jack and Miss Andria were on their way back to the ship.

He'd heard the story of Captain Hawthorne's ship and knew this was the man who'd done it. Jack, however, did not know the story and therefore did not know what confrontations were imminent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week of cat-nap filled nights and helping a new mother adapt to her child, Andria was more than ready to return to the _Pearl_. She and Elizabeth had become fast friends, but if she didn't get sleep soon, she was going to keel over right then and there. As the two couples rode down the hill to the docks in the carriage Andria rested her head on Jack's shoulder, dozing lightly. Jack kissed her forehead and she shifted so that her body was leaning against his; he wrapped his arm around her, cradling her in slumber. It was slightly funny, Jack had been sleeping fine, and as he gazed amorously at his Dria-love he supposed it was a woman thing to be woken up every few minutes by the slightest noise. It would only occur to him later that it was possible the reason was because there was a new child in the house.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Will helped Elizabeth, who was cradling a sleeping baby Jacqueline, out on to the street leading to the wooden planking. Jack did the same, clutching Andria as she threatened to fall to the ground with fatigue. Her eyes were slightly red and she had dark circles under her eyes, though Elizabeth was sure she looked the same, but didn't feel as tired.

"It has been fantastic to meet you both, but I really must get more sleep and I think I can accomplish that on the ship," Andria commented as she yawned, accidentally accentuating her point.

"Yes, we really _must_ visit again some time soon, thank you so much for everything," replied Elizabeth, smiling down at her bundle of wiggling joy.

"Cheers, Whelp, congratulations again," quipped Jack, eager to get out of his aristocratic folly and back to being a pirate, "Off we go then, darling."

"Yes, Jackie-dear," Andria singsong-ed back, hugging both of her friends goodbye. She kissed Will goodbye on the cheek and reassured him he was going to be a great father.

Andria and Jack stepped into the waiting dinghy bobbling next to the dock. What little physical baggage they had was loaded into the small rowboat as well, and soon Jack rowed them out of the harbor. As they rode and _rowed_ back to the _Pearl_, they sat in blissful silence. That is, until Jack opened his big gob.

"Do you want children, love?" he queried nonchalantly.

Andria sat up from her lounged position laboriously to face the Captain fully. To be honest, she hadn't really thought of having children with anyone specific, just that she wanted some someday. It was slightly more difficult though, being a pirate Captain and all. "With you or just in General?"

"Generally speaking, I suppose," he replied softly, looking at her with dark brown eyes filled with millions of questions.

"I have thought about having one or two, but I've also thought about what I'd have to sacrifice and, at the time, it wasn't worth what I'd lose." As she said this, she subconsciously began to wring her hangs and avoided eye contact with Jack.

"What about now?" Jack asked quietly, as he looked over at Andria she looked suddenly sullen and pensive.

"I don't know," she whispered, ending the conversation. The two rode the rest of the way in silence, lost in intermingling thoughts; the only sound was the rushing of water with each oar stroke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan spotted Captain Sparrow and Captain Hawthorne rowing to the _Pearl_ a few hours after Traversten stepped aboard. He climbed down the rigging to Gibbs and told him that "Captain Sparrow's naught but a few minutes out Sir." He was careful not to include that Andria was also on the rowboat, in case the suspicious pirate Captain were to overhear.

As the dinghy pulled up along side the _Pearl_, the crew got a hold of it and Jack and Andria climbed aboard their home once again. As soon as both their feet were firmly on the deck, Gibbs rushed over to inform the Captain of the visitor.

"Sir, Captain Traversten is here ta see ya," he said in a hushed tone, hoping that Andria had not heard. She had to strain to hear the words come out of the older man's mouth.

But as soon as she heard, her heart skipped a few beats, her breath quickened to an alarming pace causing her to have troubles breathing, and she was suddenly more awake but more dizzy than ever. Ana was standing nearby as damage control and beckoned the lot to her cabin while Gibbs went to tell Traversten that the Captain was here but it would be a few minutes and that he needed to wait where he was. Jack thought this behavior was very peculiar and as soon as her door was shut, he demanded and explanation.

"What in the name of undead monkeys is going on here?" he asked with large, swinging gesticulations and buggy eyes.

Andria's breathing was slowing back to normal and she began to quickly fill Jack in on the quandary and discord she had with Traversten.

"… and now he thinks me and my crew are dead along with my ship, as far as I know," she finished in a quiet, hurtfully reminiscent voice. A few tears began to trickle and river their way down her alabaster cheeks.

Jack sat in silence for a few inconsequential moments after she was done. This did _**not **_sound like the Traversten he knew. This pirate had been his friend for innumerable years, but fighting a war against Andria? Traversten had some explaining to do. Jack pulled Andria into a warm, enveloping hug to assure her he would take care of it. Pulling away, he placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her softly and massaging her temples.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs while speaking in a soft, dulcet tone, "Love, we have to see what Traversten wants without him knowing it's you here. Do you think you can do that?" She nodded slowly.

"Alright, you're going to need to use that dress o' your'n," he replied with a smirk on his face and a plan bubbling in his mischievous mind.

**A/N: Alright so, major developing plot point, eh? I'd say that earns major kudos. Maybe even cookies. ;) Anyway, I hope to get another chapter out soon, so tell your friends to read and always make sure to REVIEW!**

**PPL **


	11. Meeting with the Devil

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is much longer than the last, and hopefully much better, seeing as how NOT a one of you reviewed. Some people added it as a favorite, which I thank you for. But they did not review, which is sad. In any case, I'm BACK! Ready to write again with much more spirit after reading J.K. Rowling's brilliance. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Meeting with the Devil

Andria sat at a small vanity in the Great Cabin she and Jack called home. The warm pinkish-yellow light of the sunset clashed with the stark white of the lamp light, but both lights seemed to create an angelic aura on the woman, though she was far from an angel. It had been several hours since their return to the _Pearl_: Jack moved his conversation with Traversten to the quarterdeck to let his "wanton harlot" (to Traversten) clean up. Andria had tried to sleep for a few hours as nightmares of her perished ship plagued her dreaming.

Now she was dressed in her only elegant dress, emerald green satin, white lace, silver additions to finish the look. As she sat there applying rouge to her cheeks she couldn't help but think this whole plan was foolish. She was to join Jack, Traversten, Gibbs, and Ana for dinner, where they were to finally acquire news of what he thought happened to Andria and the _Black Rose_.

She set the brush down and looked in the mirror: The _look _was convincing, young, but pleasantly whorish. Her dress went off her shoulders, exposing her collar bones and the neckline curved down into a small v, exposing a bit of cleavage. The sleeves went to her elbows, and then layers of white lace cascaded from there. She'd attempted to cover the rose and p-shaped brand on her right arm with a piece of cloth, to avoid it being recognized. Once it was on, she tried to pull down the lace as much as possible to over the "bandage". Her hair was up and curled, with a few escaping down her neck. Had it not been for all the kohl around her eyes and the excessive blush on her cheeks, she might have actually looked aristocratically elegant. She picked up her red lip color to finish off the look and just as she finished, Jack came in. She made to remove her necklace, but Jack stopped her.

"That goes well with it, wear it," he said, regarding the black pearl and abalone pendant he had given her the last time they were together.

"But he'll recognize it, I've always worn it."

"Men rarely take notice of things such as that, especially ones like him," he replied, rubbing her shoulders in encouragement.

"I'm quite sure that if you don't make well as a pirate, ye'd certainly do well as a lady of the night, love," he whispered in her ear with a sultry tone. She looked at him incredulously, fighting hard against her urge to kiss him right then and there; instead, she punched him lightly in the arm.

"You really do look beautiful, just not yourself," he defended, rubbing his arm absently.

"Then the plan is working thus far," she sad pointedly, looking down into her lap, where her hands lay, with a slight frown.

Jack walked over to her and knelt down, careful not to kneel on any of her skirts. He took her hands and looked into her face with eyes that revealed all the love and devotion he had for her. "'Dria, love, we're going to make this all much more better. We'll get tha' bastard, but we have to be patient, understand?"

Andria was careful not to make any eye contact with Jack to avoid crying all over again. She'd finally stopped and was not going to mess up her make up already. She nodded to Jack's speaking, knowing he _would _make it better, just not knowing _how_ precisely. She kissed him back lightly as he placed his lips to her in a butterfly-soft kiss.

"Ye don't have ta do this if ye don't wanta, love," he said after a few moments of silent understanding.

"I have to, Jack, I'm not gonna just let this go. It's important to face this fear," she said to him, as a flash of past experience flickered across her hazel eyes. This was her decision; she finalized the discussion with a tone of quiet determination. Jack hugged her gently to his body, making note of the mask of make up on her face.

"Best not mess up your already impeccable make up," he added with a wink. To this, she smiled. They stood and walked from the Great Cabin to the galley where the lavish feast was set to be eaten. Already seated were Traversten, Gibbs, Ana, and a man Andria had a haunting recollection of.

"I 'ope ye don't mind me own first mate came ta join yer feast as well, Sparrow," Traversten said to Jack as he came through the door.

The captain gestured to the man on his right, with a grimy scarf on his head and a few pink scars on his face. Jack simply smiled curtly and continued to help Andria into the seat flanked by himself and Gibbs. Ana sat across from Andria, next to Traversten's first mate and the foreign captain placed himself at the end opposite Jack's seat. It wasn't a very big table, but it worked for the six people feasting that night.

"I take it this be yer wanton harlot, eh, Jack?" Traversten asked as he eyed Andria was lusty hunger. She immediately felt violated and turned her gaze to Jack.

"She prefers to be called Violet, actually, but yes, this be her," replied Jack, skillfully grasping her hand under the table, giving at little squeeze, but removing it just as quickly as it came to avoid suspicions.

"But enough of the introductions," he continued, "let's eat."

Various hands began to grope at the plates of fruits, vegetables, meats and crustaceans. The suckling pig was soon no longer whole and looked as if wolves had attacked it rather than the equally as ravenous humans. Andria carefully and daintily took small bites, to hopefully play the part of the innocent young prostitute. She sipped her goblet of water as she watched Jack take a swig of his own goblet which was, curious as it may seem, filled with water itself. Traversten's and Rossum's – the first mate – however, were filled graciously with rum. Jack figured that it would slacken their lips on various matters without giving away what exactly was going on, though he was slightly reluctant to be sober himself. But knowing full-well that was the way it had to be done, he accepted it and reassured Andria at the same time. Traversten and Rossum were none the wiser.

"So Traversten, what brings ye here ta see me, not just a friendly visit, I assume," proposed Jack, choosy with his words.

"I wanted to recruit ye inta the war – on me side o' course," Traversten said with a smirk on his face and added light in his eyes. They were starting to look slightly glazed over.

"I got no need to enter into a war unless there's something directly in it for me," countered Jack, taking a swig from his goblet and setting it delicately back on the wooden table.

Traversten then looked curiously at Jack. It wasn't like Sparrow to reject and ideas of a free-for-all of power, he would have thought that, if anything, Jack would have been eager.

"But there _is _something innit for ye, Sparrow," he said lowly, leaning forward on his forearms to look Jack in the eyes, "Power beyond anythin' ye've ever imagined."

"I take it you're already on yer way there, eh?" asked Jack coolly, glancing over at Andria, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why yes I am!" Traversten cried, eager to tell Sparrow of his latest conquering, "Just sunk tha' _Black Rose_ I did. Captain Hawthorne 'long with 'er, I expect. Damnable wench was gettin' in me way o' becoming self-proclaimed ruler in these parts."

Andria sat listening with disturbed interest; it was intriguing yet harrowing to listen to the delightful malice in his tone. She stabbed her pig meat with knife harder and harder, with the pretence of cutting but getting nowhere. Jack noticed this, knowing that the story was beginning to crumble her façade. He reached over and brushed the top of her hand, ceasing the violent cutting.

Traversten continued, letting the gesture go unnoticed, "But seein' how yer already basically up there, shouldn't be too hard for ye now. I figgered since Hawthorne was a woman, nobody'd miss 'er, she'd just been gettin' everyone mad anyway."

He sat back against the chair again, smirking with delight before taking another swig of his rum, and then looked over at Andria with interest; her face was vaguely familiar. She looked up for a split second before looking away, avoiding eye contact with the faux Frenchman.

Jack looked thoughtful before he opened his mouth in reply, "And you're sure she's dead?"

"Quite sure. Saw the ship sink meself! No one got off o' that fiery wrecked ship, there was practically nothin' left o' it!" Traversten said, taking another bite of pig leg.

"Then in that case, ye can count me… out, mate. Sorry, but I see no reason to stick me own neck out if I don't have to, I'm doin' fine as it is," said Jack as he looked over at Andria, careful to seem merely lustful to Traversten.

"Suit yerself, Sparrow," said Traversten with the slightest look of defeat etched into his features, "But when I become tha most powerful in these parts along with ye, don't say I didn't warn ye."

"I consider myself warned," smiled Jack slightly as he raised his goblet in a toast, "To the most powerful pirate kings of the Caribbean!"

As everyone raised his or her glass in acknowledgment, Jack placed his hand on Andria's knee and squeezed in encouragement. The color in her face was drained except for the fake whorish blush, but a small amount returned at his gesture. She smiled innocently during the toast, raising her glass and drinking down what was left in it. She felt like she needed alcohol, rum – and lots of it – to drown out the feelings of anguish, hatred, and overwhelming grief that took over her body.

The next moment was the one that Andria had dreaded the entire time they'd been sitting there.

"So how long are ye goin' ta be stayin' with Jack, lassy?" Traversten asked, feigning interest. He looked at her, not at her face, but at the plunging neckline, ultimately not listening as she politely answered.

"I'm not sure, sir, I guess as long as my services are satisfying," she replied. Placing her hands in her lap, she looked down at the table.

"And what did ye do ta yer arm there, missy?" Traversten asked, glancing at the wrapping of clothing that covered her brand and her tattoo.

"It's a burn, I had an accident with a candle," she answered quietly, holding her breath and hoping he took her lie. The man took up his goblet once more and gulped at the rum inside it. He then turned to the rest of the table to strike up a more interesting and lively conversation.

She never imagined that if she were to pretend to be a prostitute, she'd feel this dirty and shameful. Being a pirate had brought her into situations where many things were much more likely to be shameful for. Jack reached under the table for the third time that night; he clasped her hand and stroked the top with his thumb. Andria closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back up at the table of people. Gibbs and Ana were having their own spirited conversation and Traversten sat slightly dazed, conversing with his first mate. Jack and Andria were free to have their own intimate moment.

"You doin' alright, love?" he asked quietly with a look of sincere concern.

"I'll be fine once it's all over," she whispered back.

Jack glanced down at her plate; she hadn't eaten much at all, which was so very unlike her. Usually she ate more than him, which, he supposed, wasn't much of a wonder. But this wasn't the case today, she was so affected by Traversten that she seemed almost like a young child who'd gotten caught stealing an apple from a merchant cart. He decided this conversation was over.

"Well, Traversten, as much as I hate to end our little reunion, I have some _business_ to attend to, savvy?" he said, gazing over at Andria again, helping his friend believe he understood.

The crowd at the table stood from the table and went up to the main deck. Traversten asked his first mate to get the dinghy ready as he bade his goodbyes. Gibbs and Ana went to help him, leaving the two captains and the "harlot" standing vaguely alone. Andria clung to Jack's arm with a distant expression but a small smile. Traversten took her left hand and kissed it, taking subconscious notice of the small black heart that graced her pinky knuckle. She stiffened at the contact, feeling poisoned by his skin against hers, but hoping that he hadn't noticed. Once his lips left her hand he held it for a few more seconds as if it brought back a memory. He nodded to Jack, clapping him on the back as he passed, and climbed down to his small boat.

Once he was over the side, Andria let out her breath as her smile fell to the planks of the deck. She removed the bandage from her arm and threw it to the ground like one would a venomous snake. Then the tears came. She was wrapped in Jack's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Mentally she scolded herself. This was not the way to handle the situation. She'd gotten over it and the happiness she'd found by reuniting with Jack had replaced all the painful memories. Her nightmares rarely came anymore, and Jack snuffed them out whenever they _did_ crop up. So what was wrong with her now? This emotional mess was not her.

While she was crying, Jack gently rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair, kissing it many times to try and calm her. He understood. Even the most level headed pirates had feared Traversten at one time or another, including him. And Andria lost everything to this man, at least once if not many times. They seemed to have a twisted past, possibly more in depth than he even knew. She pulled away slightly and he brushed his lips against her forehead and then pressed them to her own lips. It was only after her breathing returned to normal and they were in the comfort of the cabin did Jack speak to her about the meeting.

"It's all over now, love. We got through the night with you goin' unnoticed, there's nothing more to worry about, he thinks Captain Hawthorne is gone."

He tried to reason with her, calm her nerves as she washed the streaked prostitute off her face in the basin. Andria wiped the water off her face and whipped around to face Jack.

"And you just expect me to hide the rest of my life? To make sure that he never finds me again by essentially ceasing to live? Being a pirate is my life! The sea is my life! I can't just stop living, Jack!" This time the tears were from rage.

Jack looked shocked. "I don't expect any of that, Andria, I expect you to stop worryin'."

"I can't do that and live my life the way I want," she cried, indicating herself with her hands.

"Sure ye can," Jack said, sauntering toward her, placing a hand on either side of her hips – she struggled, "Ye can stay with me on the _Pearl_, love, protected forever."

"I can't make that decision right now. I don't want to. Let me think about it, alright?" Her tone was nicer now, calmer, she stopped struggling.

Slowly she turned around in his grasp, exposing the laces on the back of her dress. "Please just help me out of this torturous dress so I can go to sleep, Jack."

"Gladly, love," he said with a smirk as he undid the laces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traversten and his first mate rowed back to the _Satan Bourreau_ where they discussed their visit.

"Too bad Sparrow didn' wanna join the cause, eh, sir," Rossum said after Traversten had gone over what Jack and he discussed privately.

"I'm sure all he needs is a little persuading, Rossum," replied the captain, knowing full well what question was to come next.

"How d'ya know tha' sir?" Rossum asked, oblivious.

"Tha' girl with Sparrow wasn't just some common whore, it was Hawthorne, and I know it. She forgot to cover the little heart on 'er hand an' I think she needs to learn a lesson about better disguisin' herself," he said with a malicious smile and a twinkle in his eye.

**A/N: And that's the end of that. Now, I hope that this time the chapter is good enough for you to review. Please review! I need them to make sure that I am doing a good enough job or if I should just give up. Thank you, loyal readers. :) **


	12. Strange Coincidences

**A/N: Well, readers, I hope you are still here, because I'm back! I suddenly got very inspired... and my characters insisted on speaking to me at inopportune moments. So, I hope you enjoy this, because I quite enjoyed writing it.**

**BTW, I don't own POTC.**

Chapter Twelve: Strange Coincidences

The days following their encounter with Traversten contained little excitement. After leaving Port Royal, the _Pearl_ traveled to various ports in order to procure goods they needed to run the ship. But the crew found that the shops and keeps they usually went to because of their generally pirate-friendly nature refused their patronage. Jack had spent his entire day trying to convince the keeps to let him buy some goods, he got fed up and returned to the ship that evening. After the second port they'd been to had brought in little more than a barrel of stolen water, Jack stormed into his cabin, only to find Andria busily charting their next heading.

"I'm seriously getting tired of being sent away with nothing," said Jack as he closed the door to the Great Cabin behind him.

"You were turned away again?" asked Andria, putting down her compass and quill.

"Yes, and quite rudely, might I add," pouted Jack as he sauntered up to the desk and sat down in the chair opposite Andria.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Andria said as she circled around the desk, coming behind Jack, "But I'm sure there is some reasonable explanation."

"The only one I keep getting is that they can't afford to sully their reputations anymore. And I personally don't think that's good enough, or true, for that matter," Jack replied, tipping his head back and closing his eyes in content as Andria massaged his temples. She leaned down, flicked back her hair and pulled Jack's to the side, bringing her lips close to his ear. He breathed out heavily.

"Well, I'm sorry, then, I don't know what to tell you. Perhaps I could go next time, maybe I can be more… persuasive," she said into Jack's ear, just before giving him a small kiss behind the lobe of the ear.

Against his body's carnal urges, Jack sat up and turned around to face his love.

"Dria, love," he said as he grasped her hands, "you know I cannot let you do that, you are still in danger of being caught."

"It's been two weeks, Jack! If Traversten had caught on, he would have caught up by now, and we would not be standing here," she cried, snatching back her hands.

"Still, I cannot let ye. I said no, and that's the final answer," he replied firmly. Obviously he knew he was being a bit overprotective, but he felt he needed to; something simply didn't feel right. There had to be some outside force stopping him from getting his goods, and he was going to find out.

"You are more stubborn than a mule," Andria hugged, crossing her arms in defeat.

This was not the end of the discussion; she was going to find a way to get off this ship before she went fatally insane.

"I learned from the best," said Jack, placing his hands on her hips and giving her a peck on the nose. He turned and walked from the cabin, leaving Andria to wallow in her anger.

Jack wandered onto the deck, finding Gibbs at the helm, preparing to leave for the next Port just a short bit away. It would only take them about a day to get there. Gibbs watched as Jack leaned against the railing of his _Pearl_, obviously feeling challenged. It must be Andria, it usually was; that wench was the only one Jack would move oceans for, in all its metaphorical and clichéd goodness.

"I don't know, Gibbs," Jack said, "I just have this feeling that somethin' ain't right."

"I agree Cap'n, but you have to let her off sometime, or she'll go stir-crazy, which will make the rest of us crazy as well," replied the first mate.

"I already told her no, and I'm not gonna give in just because you agree with her," barked Jack, stalking away. He needed some rum, and fast.

As he walked past the crew on his way to the galley, he gave orders to leave for their next destination as soon as possible, and to retrieve the heading from Andria. He lumbered down into the galley, each step weighed down with anxiety, guilt, and suspicion. He grabbed himself a few bottles of rum from the cabinet and sat heavily at the table. After taking a few generous swigs, he felt better; the tension in the muscles eased, and the troubles in his mind ceased rioting and began slowly dancing. It was all making more sense now, he and she could compromise, so each could be happy. And her happy meant he could reap the benefits of her… happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile Andria sat in the Great Cabin at the desk, leaning on the maps she had previously been charting. Jack was impossible. She did understand that he was simply trying to protect her due to her situation, but she couldn't stay on the ship forever. Insanity began creeping in, and her nightmares were returning every night since the incident. They both knew it couldn't stay this way. There had to be a way that she could get onto land at the next port, she just didn't precisely know how yet. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She stood up, and went to the chest that held her clothes.

After pulling out a few pieces of clothing and accessories, she left to go find Jack. As she walked onto the deck, some of the crew turned to look, half expecting her to scream or rave, as she had been doing recently. Being isolated to the sea against her own wishes had caused her temper to become a short fuse on a stick of dynamite. She asked Gibbs where Jack had gone, to which he replied that he wasn't precisely sure, but that he was sure Jack went for the rum. She turned on her heel and headed, determined and yet willing to listen, to the galley. There she found her love, sitting at the table with his back to the door and therefore unaware of her approach until her footfalls were directly behind him.

"Unless you are more rum or have an impossibly inconvenient emergency, go away," he said to the approaching stranger.

"I didn't bring you rum, but I do come in peace, Jack," said Andria, touching his shoulder with one hand while still clutching her compromise in the other.

He turned around to face her, grasping the hand on his shoulder. As he looked up he saw her small smile and hazel eyes look down at him with peacemaking warmth and understanding, with a dash of scheming. He turned the chair around and pulled her onto his lap, preparing himself for the oncoming storm. But the words that came from her mouth when she finally spoke surprised him.

"You were right, it is still dangerous out there," Andria began. Jack looked at her with a shocked expression that was not foreign to his features.

While he sat in shock, the woman continued, "I understand why you were concerned and being protective, you only had my best interests in at heart. But –" she stopped for a moment as Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by two of her fingers against his parted lips.

"But I need you to let me take the chance so I don't drive you crazy, love. It's unhealthy" she said, finishing her thought uninterrupted. She let Jack's lips go, allowing him to speak. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and spoke.

"Thank you for sayin' so, love, but I realize now that I overreacted and I think we may be able to come to some sort of compromise," replied Jack, this time looking into the shocked face of Andria. It was a rare occasion for Jack to agree with her, let alone admit out loud that he overreacted. He chuckled lightly and grasped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Taking advantage of her speechlessness, he finished.

"What I mean to say is, I'm sorry."

As he finished, the shock on Andria's face faded into a look of acceptance. She knew he's come around sometime; his intentions were noble, if annoying.

"I'm sorry, too, for being violently irrational at you. I did come prepared with an idea for that compromised you mentioned, though," she said after her apology-shock subsided.

"I figured. Care to share?" he said with mild sarcasm.

"I thought that if I came up with some sort of disguise, even if there are minions of Traversten out to get me, I wouldn't be recognized," Andria explained as she help up the items she'd found in the chest. These consisted of a large wine colored velvet jacket adorned with walnut-sized golden buttons, a slightly tattered aristocrat wig that was charcoal-colored and pulled back into a small braid finished with a bow, and a bit of fur that Jack was unsure the use of.

"Even if I do not go into the shops with you, I could still go on land in these and go unnoticed," she finished with a tone that indicated she thought the plan was brilliant.

"That's pretty good, darlin', though I feel that the jacket may be noticed and therefore we shall find you another, less flamboyant, one, and I'm still unsure as to the use of… this," Jack said as he grasped the bit of hair in his thumb and pointer finger.

"That's to make facial hair, dear," Andria replied, taking it back to demonstrate a mustache on her face. The look was devilishly convincing.

"I suppose this just might work," Jack agreed as Andria grinned with glee, "But there are conditions." Her grin fell slightly.

"You are to remain with me on land at all times as a member of me crew, do not leave my sight at any time. As soon as our errands are done, we shall return to the ship where I will ravish you to pieces, for it is my reward for bein' so understanding," he smirked, finishing his terms.

Andria was not about to disagree if it got her off the ship for a few hours and the gift of Jack's pleasurable company all in one. This was a win-win. "Deal," was all she replied, biting her lip coyly.

Jack leaned forward and captured her lips with his, taking full advantage of her open mouth as she gasped with surprise. His tongue delved into her mouth, exploring the sweet territory it missed so dearly. He grasped her waist tightly with one hand as the other's fingers canvassed her scalp while she wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his embrace. After many minutes, they broke apart, their breath irregular and cheeks flushed with passion. Moments later, Gibbs appeared in the door, relaying to them that they were approaching port and would be there the next morning. The captains thanked him, got up, and returned to their cabin for the night.

The next morning, Andria found herself dressed as a simple deck hand of the _Black Pearl_. She had the usual breeches and loose shirt, though this morning she'd bound her chest to look more like the male deck hand she was supposed to be. Her face was adorned with a bit of fur on her chin and upper lip, to contrast the delicate features of her female face. The wig had been unbraided to give a more pirate-like, slightly unwashed effect, with her natural hair put into a bun underneath the fake hair. The jacket she'd chosen was replaced with an unbuttoned brown vest and belt, with her sword and gun attached. The look was fairly convincing; at least this time she was merely a young and curious deck hand and not some china-doll faced prostitute.

She and Jack sauntered onto the main deck out of their room just as the _Pearl_ made port; it was now or never, and never was not an option this time. Gibbs looked at the two from the helm and nudged Ana, who'd been standing nearby with a spyglass, to show her the spectacle.

"Ye hafta admit," said Gibbs, "it is pretty convincin'. If I didn't know her, I'da thought she was a deck hand."

"Or the Cabin Boy," replied Ana smartly with a wink.

The two came down from the helm once the ship was properly tied and anchored. They walked up to the captains and greeted them a good morning.

"Good mornin' Cap'n," said Gibbs to Jack, "my lady – er – lad, Andria." As he finished his greeting he looked over at Andria, not quite sure what to address her as.

"The name's Drew, sir," replied Andria, putting on her best take of a young lad's voice she could muster.

"Aye, Drew, then," Gibbs repeated, shaking Andria's hand and patting her lightly on the back the way he would greet any other young lad.

He'd noticed that in addition to the rest of her disguise, her tattoos had been covered with a few bandages, including the one on her hand. The only bit of her that was still on and visible was her pendant, but it was tucked safely into the collar of her shirt, so the only visible part was the chain.

"You two be careful now," piped in Ana as they made their way to the side of the ship.

A boat was all set and waiting for them with the other crew tagging along waiting casually by to receive their orders. Among them was Andria's two remaining crew members; they had been instructed not to speak of their previous ship or previous captain, but to stick to their jobs and return to the dock as soon as they were done. Any dawdling would be punished by a week in the brig.

* * *

Traversten looked through his spyglass as the boat lowered from the side of the _Pearl_. He watched as, one by one, the crew climbed down the rope ladder and took their places inside the small dinghy, their Captain Jack last down.

"Shall we go in now, Captain?" asked Rossum, Traversten's first mate, as he stood idly by his captain's side, awaiting orders.

"No, we'll wait. I expect Jack needs to be around for the show, as it is his ship," replied Traversten with a click as he shut the spyglass.

He found it quite curious – and amusing – that Jack hadn't caught on to the fact that the merchants were not selling to him for the sole reason that they'd been threatened with death by Traversten. The fact that they thought Hawthrone's little charade as Cabin Boy would work was entertaining; he knew how insane she could make everyone, and yet one would think she'd be less careless considering her past. Escaping, although she'd pulled it off a number of times recently, had never been her forte. He watched in dull pleasure as the unsuspecting _Pearl_ riders went ashore to fail yet again at collecting goods.

* * *

"You're telling me you don't have it, and even if you did have it, you wouldn't sell it to me because…?" asked Jack fleetingly, his hand pressed to the hilt of his sword. This was the third merchant here that was refusing him service, not to mention the fifteenth he'd asked throughout the last three ports; obviously, there was some tension and irritation here.

"I cannot serve pirates anymore because of my reputation. It has become bad for business, and so I simply cannot," replied the shop keeper calmly, although he knew that Jack could see him trembling.

"Your reputation? This is a PIRATE port, mate, savvy?" said Jack, leaning across the counter so that he was three inches from the keeper's face, attempting to make his point clear.

"Which is why I am out of the goods you need, they cleaned me out," cowered the man.

"Next time, I expect no trouble, get it? Have I made myself clear?" whispered Jack with malice, edging his face ever closer.

"Perfectly clear. Now get out," replied the keep, straightening up with his sudden confidence. Jack straightened himself up and turned on his heel, stalking out of the shop with irritation.

Fifteen. Fifteen shops they'd been to. And not a single one would take their patronage. He had begun to think that this was not merely bad business or coincidence. There was obviously someone behind this. Then it occurred to him: Traversten was trying to get him to join his efforts this way. The hard way, shutting him out until he gave in; obviously it was his way or no way at all.

As he and Andria – or Drew, if you prefer – walked through the town with little to show for their efforts (they had managed to procure some goods with the use of Drew – he simply had to not mention that he was with Jack or the _Pearl_), Jack mused over his theory about Traversten. He would have mentioned it to Andria if she wasn't scared by the mere thought that he was nearby. Jack still didn't know why the man affected her so much, but he rarely pressed the matter. The past was past.

The two neared the dock to return to the _Pearl_, only to find that all the crew sent out had already returned with just as little as they'd gotten. But despite the fact that, at the moment, they were hard-pressed to get supplies for the ship and they were liable to suffer from it, Andria was happy. She'd gotten her land fix, and that was good enough for her. Now she simply had to find an easier way to do so for the future, but that could be dealt with later; at this moment, she was ready to give Jack his reward for her small venture out.

"Are we all ready to return to the _Pearl_, then, gents?" asked Jack of his crew, who were all standing around looking bored and awaiting yet another set of orders.

"Aye, Cap'n," chorused the men half-heartedly.

With that, the crew all piled back into the dinghy and rowed back to the _Pearl_, the small boat only slightly more weighed down by the extra cargo being brought back. They were able to retrieve fresh water, rum, some flour, and some extra ammo for the cannons, but that was it.

Once aboard, Andria returned to the Great Cabin and changed; she could only stand to be dressed as a man for so long. She put on a new loose blouse and a shift, one of her own vests (which fit much better – and much tighter), along with a linen skirt that reached about mid-calf. She supposed the nagging need to wear the skirt came from the need to feel feminine again after wearing faux facial hair on her face for many hours. She put her boots back on and returned to the deck, loosely plaiting her hair as she came to stand next to Jack at the helm.

"We're just about ready to be off, then I expect ta be receivin' a reward for me troubles, love," he said with the slightest of sultry tones.

"I figgered, that's why I wore this skirt… for easy access," she replied as she gave him a wink, grabbing his hand and placing it on her leg.

She inched the hand up her leg as the skirt hem rose higher and higher, her face inching closer to his as the hand and leg moved in tandem. Their faces were a fraction of an inch apart, his breath mingling with hers and his hand high on her thigh, when the man in the crow's nest yelled.

"Ship off the port bow!" was called from above, causing most of the busily working crew to look up.

The two at the helm looked out into the horizon as the _Pearl_ pulled away from the port. It was the _Satan Bourreau_, Traversten's ship. Andria immediately tensed in Jack's grasp, her whole world coming crashing down as she fell from the cloud she'd been floating upon. The memories flooded back, waves against her synapses of scar after scar. Her hand dropped from atop his on her thigh, the efforts coming to a halt. As the _Pearl _inched ever closer to the _Satan Bourreau_ and Traversten, she drew closer to Jack as if he could make it all go away.

He took his hand from her leg and wrapped both arms around her waist, giving Gibbs the helm. Taking her head and placing it on his shoulder, he tried to calm her and subdue the emotions flooding into her system. Whispers of "Come back to me" echoed from his mouth to her ears, keeping her on the edge of sanity.

_Come back to me… _

**A/N: And there you have it. I'm back! Aren't you glad? Reviews are always encouraged and rewarded with pretend cookies.**


	13. The Irrefutable Offer

**A/N: I kind of wrote this at the same time as chapter 12, but I didn't want to submit them at the same time, so here you go! I really love this chapter... though I hope it doesn't sound too Mary-Sueish. Review!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Irrefutable Offer

The _Satan Bourreau_ pulled up to the port side of the _Black Pearl_ and a large gangplank crashed down onto the side of Jack's ship. Traversten came lumbering across, followed by three of his ever-vigilant crew members.

"Ah, Hawthorne, ye thought ye could get away from me," said Traversten menacingly as Andria clutched to Jack for dear life.

"Actually, Traversten, we knew we could get away from you," replied Jack though he knew that the statement was a fallacy; they were trapped.

"Ye see Sparrow, at this point, there's nothing ye can do, and I have the upper hand. I have a proposition for ye. Either give me the girl and I'll let ye sail away unscathed, so ye can finally get the goods ye need, or ye don't give me the girl and I sink yer ship. It's yer choice. Whaddya say?" proposed Traversten as a flicker of triumph crossed his features that mirrored the flicker of Andria's fear.

"And if I say no?" asked Jack casually.

"Then I'll get the girl anyway, sinking yer _Pearl _in the process. So there's really only one option here," countered Traversten.

"I'll go," said Andria quietly with the most confidence she could muster. Everyone on the ship shifted their gaze to her. Jack turned his own face and looked at her, his heart suddenly feeling like a lead weight in his chest.

"Andria, I can't let ye do that. We'll find another way to give him what he wants," said Jack so quietly that only she could hear him.

His brown eyes pleaded with her not to do what he knew she was about to do, there had to be another way. He cupped her cheek with his palm, searching for some glimmer of hope that she wasn't about to give herself to the enemy.

Andria looked up at Jack with her hazel eyes and said, "I have to do this, Jack. To save you and the _Pearl_, the two things that mean the most to me." She took his hand from her cheek and kissed his knuckles in encouragement and gave him a small smile, though her eyes were sad.

The others on the ship watched this exchange silently, not precisely knowing what they were saying, but knowing that Jack was trying to stop her. Traversten watched with disturbing satisfaction, he knew he'd won.

Andria turned back to Traversten and said, "I will go willingly, Traversten, but under the condition that I get an hour to say goodbye to Jack. There are a few things that I need to tell him before I go."

"Ye may have an hour, but there will be a guard at yer door. And ye will be checked for weapons once yer time is up," he conceded.

"Fair enough, but I can assure you there won't be a problem with weapons for me," she told him.

Traversten ordered two of his men to stand at the doors of the Great Cabin where they were allowed their hour.

"You have one hour," he said, pointing at Andria menacingly before returning across the gangplank to his own ship.

Andria took Jack's hand and led him to their cabin. As they walked, Jack ordered his men to stand down, and to leave the enemy ship alone. He couldn't afford to lose the _Pearl_ if he was going to find a way to get Andria back from Traversten. The two lovers entered the cabin and Andria asked Jack to sit down. He braced himself as she stood in front of him, wringing her hands anxiously; somehow he knew that a confession session was coming.

"There's something I haven't told you about my history with Traversten. It's not that I lied to you, because I didn't, it is more that I glossed over a few of the details. I hoped that I would never have to deal with them out loud with you. The dreams I have are about my past with him, as I'm sure you have guessed by now. But they are not just about the sinking of my ship… there's more." She took a deep breath before continuing her monologue.

"I was taken from a sinking ship by Traversten and his crew in his early days. He had pillaged the ship I was traveling in and sank it, taking me as one of his many prizes. He took a special interest in me; I was fifteen at the time. I was raped more than once by him and sexually harassed; he often molested me, which he conveniently called being 'attended to'. The crew was able to use me as well, but it was only under the discretion of Traversten. There were other unspeakable things he made me do, horrible things I'd rather not share." She choked slightly as tears began silently flowing down her cheeks; it was harder to talk about than she thought. Jack reached forward and squeezed her hand in encouragement to go on, he was there to listen.

"I was kept in a cell in the brig during the day; they fed me so that I had the minimal strength to do Traversten's bidding. I was beaten if I mouthed off or struggled, which is why I have all the scars on my back. He couldn't stand that I was repulsed by him, which only made him angrier and gave me more scars. But despite the fact that I was put into horrific conditions and situations, I found that while I was alone I loved being at sea, which is why I am a captain now. After four years of torture I was presented with an opportunity to escape, and I took it. I think one of the reasons Traversten has a vendetta against me is because I did escape and challenged him in his own profession, and now it seems he's finally won," she finished with a sigh.

Jack sat speechless for a moment. Obviously he knew about Traversten's exploitations and "entertainment", but he hadn't known what he'd done to Andria. It made him furious just to think about it, about her pain and suffering and how the man he once called a friend had caused it; there was going to be something done about this. He pulled her to sit down next to him and lifted Andria's dropped chin with his fingertips and brought her eyes to his.

"I am so sorry, love. I wish there was something I could do to take all the memories and pain away, I wish I could take it back and make it never happen, but I know I can't. The only thing I can do now is avenge you," Jack said to her, wiping her tears with his thumbs. Once her tears were gone, he grasped her hand and laced their fingers together.

"You _have_ to listen to him, Jack, or you'll never get the opportunity to avenge me. We have to let me go with him, for the time being. Yes, I mean we – I haven't quite convinced myself, but convincin' you will satisfy me. I'm sorry I kept this all from you until now, but we have little time left. At this moment, I want you to know that I love you, with every fiber of my being," Andria replied with bittersweet sadness.

It was too hard to let him go, but she needed him to live. He living gave her the will to live herself, and a chance at getting out of this mess.

"I love you too, darlin'," was all Jack replied before he placed a soft kiss to her paler-than-normal lips.

"I have to save you, Jack. And this is the only way I can think of to do it. I'm sorry." She looked down at their entwined fingers and squeezed them tighter, they did not have much time left.

"But I have to save you too, Andria, I could not live with the thought of losing you simply because you or Traversten told me that I needed to stay away. And I think I have a better method than you do as far as saving goes," Jack said.

He dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a simple weaved-hemp bracelet with three green beads on it.

"This," he said, indicating the piece of jewelry, "is your secret weapon. The beads contain a compound that slows the heartbeat and shallows the breath enough to make one appear dead but each are still sufficient to stay alive. I want you to, after seven days aboard that ship, swallow the beads. I apologize in advance for any harm brought to you during the waiting period. These beads will put you into a deep sleep and make you appear dead. And on the eighth day, I will arrive on a ship to save you. Don't ask me how; just know I _will_ be there to save you, I promise. You are the most important person in my life, do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "Do you have the antidote?"

"I do, and I will get it to you as soon as you're saved, no worries," Jack expressed quickly.

As he finished, he tied the bracelet to her wrist and kissed her pulse-point. The feel of her blood beating beneath his lips gave him the drive to keep that blood pumping as long as he could. He would not allow that pulse to fade away. There was no reason on this Earth that would stop him from getting her back.

The next moment, there was a knock on the door and one of Traversten's men popped his head inside the doorway.

"It's time to go," he said in a gruff voice. He obviously didn't care about privacy or the sanctity of their goodbyes; he was simply doing his job.

They exited the cabin slowly, hearts breaking into countless pieces as each step was taken. Jack held her firmly around the waist, dreading the moment he was forced to let go, the moment his soul would be ripped in two. Andria removed a ring from her left hand: an oval of jade surrounded by small gold spheres. Simple, but elegant.

"I want you to keep this, Jack, until I see you again with my own eyes," she whispered to him, handing him the ring.

"It is mine until you return to me, love," was all he replied.

They walked carefully up to where Traversten and his men were standing once again. Their hour was up, and time flew faster than they ever thought possible, but they certainly were not having fun.

"Any last words before I take ye away forever, Hawthorne?" Traversten asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. Now he was simply toying with their emotions.

She smiled sweetly at Traversten and said, "I hate you." The venom in her voice was so prominent that Traversten almost jumped at her himself, but held back at her next action.

Andria turned then to Jack and pressed her lips to his ear. She whispered so quietly that Jack barely caught the three words that fell from her tongue:

"I love you."

She then kissed him just below his ear and then found herself being torn away by the two grimy hands of Traversten's first mate Rossum.

Traversten looked at her with distaste and barked "Check 'er". Andria was then being groped and prodded by Rossum as he checked for any weaponry.

As his fingers lingered unceremoniously long on her chest she found her voice, "I think you'll find that I stayed true to me word and left all manner of weaponry behind, as I wanted no harm to come to me crew."

Once Rossum was done checking her, he walked back over to Traversten, after Andria had been sufficiently secured by the other two men, and reported that there was nothing to be found, and that the only things she was wearing was a necklace and a bracelet. Traversten nodded thanks and sauntered up to his prisoner. The two men had tied her hands in front of her, though the bracelet was still visible, while their Captain and Rossum had been talking.

"That's a nice necklace ye got there, missy, and a fine bracelet. I think I'll take 'em both," he said, brushing the pendant that rested just above the valley of her chest with his fingertips.

"Please, sir," she begged, "You can have the bracelet, just let me keep my pearl." She figured if she asked for the one that she didn't necessarily need to survive, she'd get to keep the one that she really did need.

Traversten looked at her, her eyes pleading him to have mercy on her. It wasn't until the hazel flickered to Jack standing a distance behind him did he understand the significance (or so he thought). This gesture only motivated his actions more.

"Ye can keep the bracelet, but I'm takin' yer necklace, lassy," Traversten said with pleasured malice, snatching it from her neck abruptly.

"No!" she cried with defeat. She looked at Jack and saw the heartbreak and determination sketched across his face. Her features were drawn with anguish, as her heart and soul was stuffed into the pouch of Traversten's belt.

"A deal's a deal, Traversten," said Jack firmly after a few skipped heartbeats, "I gave you the girl, now you must fulfill your end of the bargain."

"True enough, Jack. I am a man of me word, I shall leave ye and yer beloved _Pearl_ be to sail in peace," Traversten replied.

The enemy captain grasped Andria's right arm tightly, because her hands were tied, there was no use in struggling to break free. The cluster of _Satan Bourreau_ crew turned and walked toward the gangplank and began crossing one by one. As Traversten approached it, he turned to face Jack, still clutching his prize.

"By the way, Jack, my offer still stands on the power and glory, if yer in," Traversten added nonchalantly, as if that had been the whole reason he'd come in the first place.

"No," was the only word that had to leave Jack's mouth for Traversten to understand. In his tone came all the hurt and anger building itself up as he watched his love being dragged away by the enemy. Sure, there would be a war ending with power, but this time they were not on the same side.

Traversten's men pulled the gangplank but onto the _Satan Bourreau's_ deck and began to prepare the ship to sail away.

"Oh, one more thing, Jack!" Traversten called over to the _Pearl_, "Don't try to follow, for you'll only end up with a dead girl and a dead _Pearl_, savvy?"

"You are unfathomably clear, sir!" called back Jack, though he didn't mean it. Both he and Traversten knew that one way or another he'd follow the _Satan Bourreau_ and their paths would cross again. Whether Jack would do it smartly or not was another question entirely.

Traversten turned to Rossum and said, "Take her to the brig until I request otherwise, Rossum. I think we need to gain some distance before she'll become useful."

Rossum nodded toward Andria and grabbed her arm, escorting her away from the ship roughly. As she walked, her head hung in defeat and sorrow, tears dripping down her face and onto the cracked wood of the battered ship.

* * *

Jack called for Gibbs as he watched the _Satan Bourreau_ sail away with half of his soul.

"Prepare to leave. We must make port and get supplies; I think we'll find that it is easier to procure them now. I'll be in my cabin if you need me, but you won't," he said to his first mate, his face hard and expressionless. Gibbs would have thought Jack had been turned to stone if he hadn't just given him orders.

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs replied, turning to bark orders at the rest of the crew.

The ring Andria had given Jack was still clutched tightly in his hand, digging into the skin of his calloused fingers, imprinting its memory into his palm. He uncurled the fingers and looked at the pattern pressed into his skin, the jade reflecting in the golden sunset. He took it and placed it on his left hand in the exact same place she wore it, her middle finger. He turned away from the horizon and took slow, sorrowful steps to his cabin.

Her trunk was left open, he crossed the room in three long strides, grabbed the lid and slammed it closed, letting out a cry of anguish as he did so. Then, opening his cabinet doors, he reached in and pulled out two large bottles of rum, uncorked one and downed half of it in one go. Though the fresh alcohol in his system cleared his head slightly and calmed the burning he felt in his stomach from missing his Dria love, the pain in his heart and the ripped edges of his soul where her half was missing would not stop pulsing in the same rhythm as his heartbeat.

**A/N:** **I know you all probably hate me now for ending this way… but it had to be done. I'll write more soon, I promise!**


End file.
